


一睡成主顧

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 安價，甜肉文
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**十一月**

你叫盧偉傑，是個網路寫手，寫作生涯的理想是創作劇情與感情兼具的耽美小說，但沒有戀愛經驗的你根本不懂感情也不懂慾望，每次寫文都被吐槽主角的愛情不是如龍捲風般突如其來，就是君子之交淡如水，讓你煩惱不已。

發噗求助之後有個寫手朋友回覆：不然你就去找個男朋友吧！你一時腦袋發熱，聽從了他的提議。

因為不希望事後讓人覺得你欺騙感情，你誠實交代了自己徵求對象的原因。

「大家好，我是25歲的男耽美寫手，性取向也為男，說起來有點不好意思，其實我到現在都還沒有談過戀愛，每次寫到感情戲的時候都覺得好卡，像是接吻的時候嘴巴裡面到底都在做什麼，我一直都想像不出來，漫畫也不會把舌吻時口腔內部的狀況畫出來啊……啊，離題了。總之我想找個男朋友，了解一下談戀愛的感覺，這樣也許我的感情戲比較不會那麼尷尬。不過我會認真對待這份關係的！」

這樣也許有些直白，但直白總比隱瞞事實好，你想了想自己想找的對象有什麼條件，怎麼想都只想到幾個簡單的性格特徵。

「希望找到好相處、幽默的對象，啊，當然不能歧視同志，不過有誰會歧視同志卻想當我男友啊，如果長得帥那就更好了。」

按下送出之後你緊張地盯著電腦螢幕看，有些擔心會得到什麼樣的反應，結果等了五分鐘都沒有人回覆。

……還是先去洗個澡好了，出來之後也許就會有人回你了。

你心不在焉地沖完澡，只圍著一條浴巾就走回了臥室，電腦螢幕上突然多出的留言讓你嚇了一跳，你拎起筆電，在床上坐下。

有人直接貼了自己的照片上來，甚至還有貼生殖器照片的，你迅速地往下拉，但是又忍不住回頭滾，偷偷瞄了眼。

……也不是很大嘛，你默默地想。

你略過問你體位偏好的、向你要照片的，以及更多的屌照，結果就看到了疑似你讀者的留言。

該不會是 SW 大？

怎麼認出來的！你明明就沒透漏什麼資訊，不過想想耽美圈的男寫手本來就不多，會被讀者吐槽明顯是個處男的也就只有你了。你抹了抹臉，正想著至少不是現實中認識的人，結果就看到了讓你心驚膽戰的留言。

匿名夜梟：學長？

都已經畢業幾年了，現在還會叫你學長的人也沒多少個，該不會是他吧……？

你有些心煩意亂，要假裝自己不是SW不太現實，也沒什麼意義，所以你直接認了自己的身分，反正你的讀者也都知道你沒經驗了，承認也不虧。

「先交五百字心得。」你回覆。突然想到從以前到現在經常留長心得給你的老讀者，你其實一直都不知道自己何德何能，可以讓一個人花心思這樣回覆你，他雖然嚴格，但給的意見總是很有建設性，末尾也總是會加上幾句鼓勵，在你卡文的時候總是會回頭去看他的留言，頓時就覺得有了動力。

叫你學長的那個就讓你有點頭痛了，如果對方是真的認出了你，如果真有誰能從這些資訊中猜出你是誰，似乎也只有他了。

你不確定自己希不希望對方是你許久沒有聯絡的那個人，所以只是試探性地回覆：112？

沒過幾分鐘你便收到了回應，你的讀者退縮得十分快，回了個「抱歉，打擾了。」讓你不禁懷疑他作為讀者對你的愛。

叫你學長的那位回覆也跳了出來，短短的「沒錯」兩字讓你心跳漏了拍，大學時的後輩、知道你的性傾向、知道你有在寫文、知道你沒有戀愛經驗……那還能是誰？

路人寫手：吳？

匿名夜梟：嗯

匿名夜梟：你還記得我啊，學長

路人寫手：我記憶力可沒這麼差

你和吳宇謙曾經是很好的朋友，又或者應該說你曾經以為自己是他的摯友，發現自己性傾向時向他告解，一開始寫文感到挫折時和他訴苦，沒有什麼是你不敢對他說的，他也總是耐心地傾聽，適時給予你建議與寬慰。

其實也是你幼稚了，他並沒有做錯什麼，只是把許多人都當朋友，而對所有朋友都等閒視之而已。

也許你曾經有那麼一點點喜歡他吧，你想。

在你畢業之後你和他漸漸斷了聯繫，畢竟交際圈不同，之後也走上了不同的路，你做了個和自己科系幾乎毫不相關的專業，一面翻譯科普書籍一面在空餘時間創作小說，他則是進入了軟體開發公司工作，聽說很受到重用。

如果他對你而言只是個一般的朋友，你想，你就不會在想聯絡他時突然卻步。

匿名夜梟：你想找男朋友，學長？

路人寫手：是啊，畢竟都單身25年了，我也想知道戀愛是什麼感覺

匿名夜梟：真不敢相信學長在畢業之後也沒有找過對象

路人寫手：畢竟我很宅嘛

匿名夜梟：所以就打算找個陌生人談戀愛？

路人寫手：嗯

匿名夜梟：這樣啊

你不是很確定他的回答是什麼意思。

路人寫手：擔心我？

匿名夜梟：怕你遇到壞人

你愣了幾秒，心臟重重地跳了一下，隨即覺得自己有些好笑。他會擔心也是正常的，畢竟你一直都很社恐，現在卻突然要和根本不認識的網友成為現實中的情侶，怎麼想怎麼危險。如果這是驚悚片，你就會成為連續殺人犯的獵物，如果這是八點檔，你就會被騙財騙色，只有在偶像劇跟甜寵小說，你才有可能遇到真愛，跟陌生人擦出火花。

路人寫手：那可怎麼辦呢，我還是想找個對象，不然你幫我介紹？

匿名夜梟：要好相處、有幽默感、不歧視同志，而且長得帥？

路人寫手：是啊，是不是覺得我要求太高了？

匿名夜梟：你覺得我長得帥嗎？

你差點打翻桌上的馬克杯。

你喝口水鎮定了一下心神，玩笑般地回覆：容我找一下你的照片。

其實你並沒有忘記過他的長相，他不算是特別帥氣，至少不是那種走進門能吸引所有人注意力的帥，但他有一張耐看的臉，帶著沒有侵略性的俊逸。

你一直都很喜歡他的眼睛，顏色偏淺，在太陽照射下帶著點琥珀色的光斑，導致你那一陣子總是不知不覺把這雙眼睛寫給你筆下的角色。

匿名夜梟：你這樣太傷人了，學長

匿名夜梟：我可是沒忘記過你長什麼樣子

路人寫手：哦？那你說說看我臉上的痣長在哪？

陷阱題，你痣沒長在臉上，而是在脖子和鎖骨上。

匿名夜梟：你真狡猾，學長

匿名夜梟：你的臉上沒有痣，脖子右側長了三顆，左邊鎖骨一顆

匿名夜梟：你的肩胛骨也有痣，胎記長在靠近尾椎的地方

你的心臟突然重重地敲著肋骨，幾乎讓你胸口發疼，他怎麼記得這麼清楚？

路人寫手：你記憶力還是一樣好，學弟

他好一陣子沒有回應，讓你忍不住擔心自己說錯了什麼。

在你能開始胡思亂想之前，你的手機震動了一下，許久沒有聯絡的人傳了封簡訊過來。

吳宇謙：你這個假日有空嗎，盧偉傑？和我吃頓飯吧？

他並不常使用你的全名，簡簡單單三個字讓你的思緒更加紛亂起來。

上次他用全名叫你是你畢業典禮當天，他掛著得體的笑，一一恭喜你的同學，你就站在原地，等著他走到你面前，看著他對每個人如出一轍的善意，彷彿所有人都是他的座上賓。

心理一時有些不平衡，你轉身就想走，結果他大喊了聲「盧偉傑」，上前給了你一個友好的擁抱。

恭喜。他說，迅速地抽開身，對你露出溫和有禮的微笑。祝你畢業之後一切順利。現在想起來你當時就該捏住他的臉，看看他會不會擺出不同的表情。

你盯著手機螢幕上他的訊息，拇指在鍵盤上游移。

你：吃什麼？

最終你打出了最為平實的回應，就看看他想做什麼吧，你想，也許只是突然想敘敘舊，恰好因為記憶力好而記得你的長相而已。

吳宇謙：你還喜歡吃日式料理嗎？

你：嗯，你這也記得啊？

吳宇謙：記得，都記得。

吳宇謙：我最近發現了一家滿實惠的小店，在中山站附近，我和你約星期六晚上可以嗎？

你遲疑了幾秒，結果對面就寄來一連串訊息。

吳宇謙：那家店的生魚片丼飯很好吃，價格也不貴，兩百多塊就能吃到很新鮮的食材，醋飯也好吃

吳宇謙：而且他們最近促銷，兩人同行可以打折

你突然覺得有些好笑，要不是知道他現在的工作，你都要懷疑他轉行去賣保險了。

你：好了，我答應你

你和他約好後天晚上五點半在捷運站見面，一起走到餐廳，他發了個星際大戰中 Kylo Ren 對著鏡頭比讚的 GIF，讓你樂得回了個比 OK 的死侍，他最後傳了一串笑臉，和你道晚安。

你把手機擺在床頭櫃上，突然驚覺自己仍舊只圍著一條浴巾，頭髮則是在不知不覺中已經風乾，你隨意地把浴巾掛在書桌前的椅子上，倒頭就睡。

當晚你不知怎麼地夢到了大學時差點被二一的事，你其實在系上一直有些格格不入，對資工也並非真的有興趣，大一大二時你修了一大堆外系的選修和通識課，也是在其中一堂關於天文學的通識課認識了吳宇謙。結果到了大三大四你為了畢業只能修了一大堆系內的必修和選修，大三下學期你差一點就要因為成績不佳被退學。

看到最後學期成績的時候你差點就要在大庭廣眾之下哭出來。

你到了現在還是不知道自己最後是怎麼順利畢業的。

隔天早上醒來的時候你滿身都是汗，忍不住又衝了個澡，隨便套上短袖和棉褲，拿起筆電放在大腿上。

你最近才剛翻完一本書，今天可以把全部的時間花在寫文上，你想趁著自己空閒多寫一些。

這次為了突破自己寫感情線的障礙，你特地把愛情作為故事主線，寫一對竹馬因為一方不夠坦承，另一方過於衝動，導致兩人分開，之後因緣際會重逢的故事。劇情並不複雜也不新奇，只要感情寫得不好，整個故事可以說是就完蛋了，了解你的老讀者可以說是從第一章開始就一直在勸你回歸科幻劇情流的懷抱，弄得新讀者十分困惑。

你目前總共發表了五個章節，受在回國之後恰好在他們兩個提交往的餐廳遇到攻，但因為性格彆扭而對對方惡言相向，不過說是惡言相向，也不過是沒什麼殺傷力的話，你一向也不太擅長寫情侶爭吵。

開始寫文之前你習慣性先打開上一章查看大家的評論，不意外地看到了大家的吐槽。

雖然早有心理準備，你的肩膀還是禁不住垮了下來，只能打起精神一一回覆。

有時候你也不知道自己在堅持什麼。

你點開前一晚發的徵友貼文，發現整棟樓已經歪到要倒了，有人在互相約炮，有人在討論感情線寫不好的劇情文跟劇情太瞎但感情線好看的文到底哪個好，還有人在猜你跟匿名夜梟到底是什麼關係。下面有人提問樓主還有沒有要徵友，結果被一群人嗆白目，沒看到樓主在跟學弟認親之後就消失了嗎？這兩人背後肯定有故事啊！

你忍俊不禁，原本低落的情緒平復了一些。

「有人在猜我被你綁走了。」你忍不住傳了封簡訊給吳宇謙。

今天星期五他肯定在上班，所以你也沒有預期他會多早回覆。放下手機，你打開 Google Doc 開始寫文，由於受的諷刺力道太弱，要攻有多強烈的反應似乎不大合理，結果兩個人就這樣在餐廳裡相安無事地吃了頓飯。

這個發展實在不大對勁，你想。難不成要回頭改上一章嗎？

大家有辦法和平地跟自己的前任一起吃飯嗎？你回到徵友樓提問，引起下面留言一震躁動，有人在猜學弟是不是你的前任，有人問你們是不是要舊情復燃了，還有人問你昨天發生了什麼事，是不是被嗶——了。

你整張臉發燙，匆匆關閉視窗。

現代人腦子裡裝的都是汙水。

逼著自己寫了一個早上的文，成果卻只有七百多字，你抹了抹臉，決定先吃個午餐。拿出手機正要打開外賣APP，就發現了吳宇謙的回覆。

吳宇謙：我起碼也會先請你吃頓飯之後再把你綁走

你差點被自己的口水嗆到。

你：學弟，你學壞了。

吳宇謙發了個拿著刀獰笑的貓。

吳宇謙：要十二點半了，你吃午餐了嗎？

你：還沒，正打算叫外賣

吳宇謙：你多久沒出門了？

你在腦中算了一下，突然有點心虛。

你：也沒有很久

吳宇謙：一個星期？

你：哎

吳宇謙：兩個星期？

你：這個嗎

吳宇謙：你還是出去曬個太陽吧，盧先生

你接到翻書的案子時總是很容易好幾個星期都不出門，成天窩在家裡工作，靠外賣維生，熊貓跟 UberEats 簡直是你的再生父母。

你們大樓的管理員大概經常懷疑你是不是死在家裡了。

你：好好好，我這就出門

你隨意換上外出服，加了件外套，跟一個月沒見過人的管理員打了聲招呼，在對方有些狐疑的眼神之下匆匆走出大樓，外頭的氣溫比你想像中要冷了些，你去了家裡附近的一家火鍋店，悠悠哉哉地吃了頓午餐。

既然都出了門，你也不想馬上回家了，恰好附近就有一家墊腳石，你打算去看看書。

一進門你就看到了文具五折起的廣告牌，你眼睛一亮，回過神的時候手上已經拿著幾本 Rhodia 的筆記本還有幾瓶鋼筆墨水，站在收銀檯前。

你懷疑自己剛剛在夢遊。

結帳之後你上了自己的噗浪，發了個噗：衝動購物真可怕，清醒的時候錢都已經交出去了。[文具照片]

下方留言一片嘲笑跟心有戚戚焉的留言，你最忠實的老讀者也冒出來回覆了你。

無言以示真心：你上次買的那疊筆記本怎麼了？

SW_我不會寫字：……別明知故問啊

無言以示真心：你就這麼喜歡文具？

SW_我不會寫字：嗯……擺在書架上一整排讓人有種難以言喻的滿足感

無言以示真心：這樣啊，我知道了

你總覺得對方的回答有那裡不對勁，但也沒有多問，上樓看了幾本書之後你便打道回府，順路買了個便當。

明天就要見到吳宇謙了。你一面想，一面心不在焉地咬著筷子。不知道他這幾年有什麼改變。

你覺得自己從高中以來就定型了，沒有換過髮型，臉也長得差不多，除了歲數虛長之外似乎沒什麼變化。

就像是大學畢業典禮那時候一樣，你似乎一直都在原地等待，等著誰向你走過來。

不管吳宇謙約你出來是想做什麼，你明晚就會知道了。

*

你預先查了他要帶你去的餐廳，看上去並不是什麼過於高檔的地方，但你也不想穿得太隨便。從衣櫥裡翻出好一陣子沒穿過的深藍色襯衫和米色卡其褲，褲頭的鬆緊讓你意識到自己似乎瘦了。

你找了條皮帶繫上，把襯衫的袖口向上摺兩折，站在衣櫃的鏡子前打量了下自己。

褲子有點鬆，但還算合身，你把有些長的頭髮梳到旁邊，背起輕便的肩包便出了門。

想到自己很快就會見到吳宇謙讓你不自覺地興奮起來。

搭捷運到了中山站，你站在四號出口等待，因為無以名狀的期待而不自覺踮起腳尖、站好、再踮起腳尖，四處張望著，尋找看起來像他的身影。

果然來得太早了，你有些懊惱地想，這是你的「壞習慣」，心裡越是期待，你就會越早到。

現在才五點十分，你早了二十分鐘。

你正打算拿出手機看個小說，幾年沒聽見但依舊熟悉的聲音便從你背後響起。「學長你果然又早到了。」

看見吳宇謙的時候你幾乎有點不敢認他。

他的五官並沒有太大的變化，整個人看起來卻成熟了許多，氣質也沉穩了下來，俊逸的臉上帶著淺淺的笑容，雙眼仍舊如你記憶中那樣好看。他穿著合身的深紅色 V 領上衣，搭配淺灰色的休閒西裝外套，襯得他肩寬腰窄，稍短的褲管露出一段骨感的腳踝。

「學、學弟。」你舌頭有些不聽使喚，體溫無法控制地升高。「好久不見。」

「你這樣叫我，我會懷疑你是不是只記得我姓吳。」他玩笑似地說。「盧偉傑。」

他一字一字認真地喊你的名字，讓你整個人燒得更熱了，你拍拍自己的臉，搖搖頭。「胡說什麼呢，吳宇謙。」

他輕笑，低低的聲音彷彿在你胸腔中迴盪著，你暗罵自己不爭氣，上前給了他一個友好的擁抱。

「好久不見。」你說。

「好久不見。」他應，聲音有些低啞。

他的體溫和淡淡的香水味讓你有些不想抽開身，你逼著自己後退一步，清了清喉嚨。

「麻煩你帶路了。」你說。「我方向感很差。」

他勾起唇，眼睛微微瞇起。「我知道，我還記得。」

他的語氣帶著點曖昧，讓你更加不敢直視他，你撇開頭，伸手槌了下他的肩膀。

「走吧，我午餐太早吃，現在有點餓了。」

你和他保持自己認定的安全距離，卻忍不住偷偷看他，他像是沒有發現，一面領路一面詢問你最近的狀況。

「我其實也沒什麼好說的。」你回。「一直都在做一樣的工作，過一樣的生活，一樣喜歡宅在家裡，一樣喜歡在閒暇時間寫點東西。」

「你這樣也沒什麼不好。」他認真地說。「就是該多照顧自己，你太瘦了。」

「前陣子比較忙。」你解釋。「之後體重就會恢復了。」

他看了你一眼，垂下眼睫。

「你之前沒有回答我。」他說。「你覺得我帥嗎？」

你踉蹌了一下，差點摔倒，他連忙攬住你，之後手就一直放在你的背上，沒有拿下來過。

「你——」是想泡我嗎？你沒有說出口，在你能找到適合的回答之前他就領著你走進了餐廳。

整個餐廳並不大，裝潢也不高檔，但看起來很溫馨，等你們坐定之後，他又問了同樣的問題。

「你覺得我帥嗎？」

「你一直都很帥啊。」你回道，雖然是開玩笑的語氣，說的卻是你的真心話。

他點點頭，替你斟滿茶，用同樣平靜的聲音問：「那你覺得我好相處嗎？」

你搞不清楚他突然問這些做什麼，但仍舊誠實地回答：「好相處啊。」

「有幽默感嗎？」他問。

你頓了下。「算有吧。」

「而且我不歧視同性戀。」他說。「我自己就是同性戀。」

你訝異地睜大眼睛，沒有預期到這突如其來的出櫃，等你從驚訝中平復下來，才後知後覺地意識到他為什麼要問這些問題。

好相處、幽默、不歧視同志、帥，這是你之前列出的徵友條件。

你盯著他看，一時之間說不出話。

「既然你想找個男朋友，要不要考慮我？」他說，表面上一臉鎮靜，無意識敲擊著桌面的手指卻出賣了他，「這樣比在網路上找人安全多了，我們個性上也一直很合，相處起來比較自在。」

雖然之前多多少少有了點預感，你仍舊感到震驚不已。

「你不用馬上回答我。」他說。「可以等我們吃完飯再跟我說。」

他拿起菜單，裝作不經意地遮住了自己的臉，有些幼稚的小動作反而讓你放鬆了不少，你拿起茶杯喝了一小口熱茶。

「為什麼現在問，而不是吃完的時候問？」

他瞥了你一眼，小聲回答：「這樣你才會看著我考慮這個問題。」

你忍不住笑了起來，覺得自己彷彿重新認識了眼前的人。

「我……」你看著他立刻收緊的手，有些心軟。「我們吃完飯去走一走，讓我多一點時間考慮。」

他幾乎可以說是著急地點了點頭。

之後他又恢復了原本沉穩的模樣，指著菜單向你推薦餐廳的招牌菜，吃了一個月的外賣你其實也有點想念無法外帶的食物，自己點了一份綜合生魚片丼飯，再和他合點了一份炙燒鮭魚握壽司。

因為店內人還不多，你們點的菜很快便上齊了，厚實飽滿的生魚片讓你忍不住嚥了下口水。

抬起頭，他看著你的雙眼滿是笑意。

「吃你的飯。」你惱羞地說。

「好。」他笑得眼睛都瞇了起來。

你低下頭吃著自己的丼飯，誠意十足的生魚片和口感恰到好處的醋飯讓你一時之間忘了他的存在，認真地用蘿蔔絲配著沾上芥末和些許醬油的生魚片，一口魚一口飯，紫蘇葉跟鮭魚一起吃也好吃，你享受地瞇起眼睛。

「喜歡？」

「喜歡。」你下意識地回話，半晌才突然驚覺你太過認真吃東西，完全忽視了他。

「沒關係。」他說，嘴角噙著笑。「看你吃得這麼高興我也很開心。」

你撇撇嘴。「餐廳又不是你家開的。」

他彎起笑。「不過是我選的啊。」

飽餐一頓過後，你和他默契地選擇平攤費用，之後離開了餐廳。他再度把手搭在你的背上，你頓了下，但沒有甩開他。

他沒有急著試探你，你也沒有提起剛才的話題，你們兩個就這樣沿著小巷走，有一搭沒一搭地聊著過去的事情。

「我之前回學校的時候還撞見了李教授，好在他已經不記得我了，我對那張臉真地有 PTSD 了。」你一面搖頭一面笑著說，遠遠地看到前面的小公園圍了一圈攤販，你拍了下他的手臂。「欸，要去看看嗎？好像滿熱鬧的。」

「好。」他緊跟在你身邊，和你一起走向公園。

現在才十一月，但小小的公園已經掛起了明亮的燈飾，四方形的區域圍了兩圈攤販，每個攤販都賣著截然不同的物品，中心區域還有幾個飲料和小吃的攤販。

你興匆匆地走向其中一個攤販，桌面上放著幾個不同種類動物的公仔，攤主是個長相憨厚的中年男子，你一靠近他便熱情地打了招呼，拿起一個長頸鹿的模型，旋開長頸鹿的脖子。

「啊，是螺絲起子！」你驚喜地說，看著攤主打開長頸鹿身體的外殼，向你演示要如何更換螺絲起子的頭。

「有眼鏡用的，也有手機拿出 SIM 卡的針。」攤主笑著說，把長頸鹿裝回去，從旁邊的盒子裡拿出一個小袋子。「這是給長頸鹿戴的聖誕帽跟圍巾。」

中年大叔可愛起來真的無人能及。

桌面上還有犀牛形狀的槌子、麋鹿尖嘴鉗、企鵝名片座，還有其他很多的書桌用品，為了應景還有加上雪景的版本，你看了真想把整桌子的東西都搬回家。

你翻出錢包看了看有點可憐的三百塊現金，早知道就先去領錢了。

注意到你的窘境，吳宇謙開口說：「我身上有現金可以借你。」

「不用不用。」攤主熱情地說。「你有沒有在用街口？不然我這邊還有刷卡機。」

老闆可真是與時俱進。

吳宇謙看上去有些失望，你笑著用手肘撞了他一下，拿出手機付款，買了個名片夾。其實你也沒什麼名片好夾的，但總可以夾個便條。

「想不想喝點東西？」他問。「我看到有個攤子在賣熱蘋果酒。」

「好啊。」你喜孜孜地把剛買的東西放進包包裡，跟著吳宇謙走。「讓我喝酒是不是想灌醉我？」

「酒精濃度這麼低你哪會醉。」他好笑地說。「我又不是不知道你的酒量。」

雖然不到千杯不醉，但自己喝一瓶紅酒是沒問題的，一杯蘋果酒確實不算什麼。

也許是因為夜晚有點冷，排隊的人還滿多的，吳宇謙原本說他來排就好，你可以自己去逛逛，但你拒絕了。

老實說你不是很想一個人自己逛。

怎麼又這樣習慣性依賴起他了呢？你有點懊惱地想。

終於買到了熱酒，你雙手捧著溫熱的紙杯，小小喝了一口，香甜的蘋果和肉桂與荳蔻的香氣讓你覺得整個人都暖了起來，蘭姆酒的餘韻顯得十分溫和。

「下次我煮給你喝。」吳宇謙輕聲說。「做起來不複雜。」

「我怎麼記得以前你是個廚房殺手呢？」你調侃地說。

他難得臉紅了一瞬。「人總是要成長的。」

他說的沒錯，跟他相處起來確實自在。

你和他把整個公園的攤位逛了一圈，他只買了個用回收品纖維編織的環保袋，你則是買了不少雜七雜八的東西，因為包包放不下而寄放在他買的環保袋裡。

你有點懷疑他是不是故意買袋子讓你裝東西的。

「你為什麼來應徵當我男友？」走出公園，你用若無其事的語氣問，開玩笑地加上一句：「不怕被寫進文裡嗎？」

吳宇謙頓了下，從你手中拿走紙杯，替你丟到垃圾桶中，不知道是不是在拖延時間。

「吳宇謙。」

他抿著唇，說：「我覺得我們很合適，也不怕被寫到文裡面，只要另一方是你自己就好。」

「真的？」

他鄭重地點點頭，突然伸出手碰了下你的臉頰，又彷彿觸電一般縮了回去。

「給我一個機會，我們試試吧，如果試過之後你覺得不合適，你可以終止這段關係。」

他的神色和語氣都太過溫柔，讓你有些頭暈目眩，你深深吸了口氣，試探性地輕碰他的掌心。

他的手指顫抖了一下。

「試用期多久？」你輕聲問。

他笑嘆口氣。「三個月？」

「不滿意免費退貨？」

「不滿意免費退貨。」他彎起唇。「試用期間供你使喚，供三餐外送服務，供陪玩陪聊，可試親試睡。」

你敲了下他的肩膀，低罵了聲：「色鬼。」

「你答應了？」他低聲問，伸手攬住你的腰。

「就三個月試用期。」你說。「現在……能不能先解答我一個問題？」

「什麼問題？」

「接吻到底是什麼感覺？」 

他訝異地笑出聲，雙手捧住你的臉，掌心十分溫暖。「試試就知道了。」 

柔軟的觸感一觸即分，你還來不及回應他便抽開了身。

「我送你到捷運站。」他說，語氣雖然鎮靜，你卻發現了他發紅的耳根。

不自覺彎起笑，你牽起他的手。 「好。」


	2. Chapter 2

**十二月**

從你答應吳宇謙的提議以來已經過了一個月，你們不時會約出去吃飯，假日約出去走走，平時也保持著連絡。他是個非常貼心的男友，也非常了解你，會在你懶得出門時帶著晚餐上門拜訪，約會時總是挑你會有興趣的地方，在你忙著工作時也不會打擾你。

但你還是有個煩惱。

他除了親吻之外似乎完全沒有更進一步的打算，就連親吻他也都是淺嚐輒止，雙手也十分規矩的放在你的腰上或是臉上，讓你有些疑惑。

他難道不想要你嗎？

你站在浴室裡，拉起衣服看著自己的瘦弱的上半身，你的身材確實是沒什麼料，你是不是應該去健身一下？

門鈴響起，你知道是他來了，事實上你家就沒有除了他以外的訪客。

「晚安。」他在你應門時說，手上提著環保袋。

「嗨。」你抬頭親了他一下，接過袋子，把裡頭的晚餐拿出來放在餐桌上。

晚餐他買了八方雲集，有你喜歡的鮮蝦水餃跟燙花椰菜，他一邊吃一邊和你說起今天工作發生了什麼事，你則是挑了幾個你之前翻譯科普書時看到的有趣知識和他分享。

聊天過程中你還是忍不住思考他為什麼不碰你，他似乎是感覺到了你的心不在焉，歪著頭問你怎麼了。

你深吸了口氣，壓抑住自己內心的緊張，說：「我想跟你有更深入的接觸。」

他「啊」了聲，鍋貼都從筷子間掉了下來。

「我……你……」他清了清喉嚨，欲蓋彌彰地低頭把最後一塊鍋貼吃掉，用紙巾擦了擦嘴巴。

又在拖延時間。你有些好笑地想。

「你確定？」他故作鎮靜地問。「畢竟才一個月，我不想讓你覺得不被尊重。」

你有些哭笑不得。「試用期三個月，你是打算什麼時候跟我有更進一步的進展啊？」

他抹了抹臉。「我就想把主控權交給你。」

「但我沒有經驗啊。」你莞爾。「我只有理論知識，而且還不知道這些理論知識對不對。」

他安靜了幾秒，往你的方向湊近了些，耳根也隨之越來越紅。

「你……現在想要到哪一步？」他輕輕地問。

你張了張嘴卻說不出口，低下頭拍了拍自己發燙的臉頰。

「你別這樣問。」你說。「直接來啦。」

語調不自覺上揚，簡直像是在撒嬌一樣。你害臊地一把抓起桌面上的紙餐盒，跑到廚房去處理垃圾。

你洗手時他從你背後抱住了你，溫暖的身體緊貼著你，你可以感覺到他加快的心跳和下身存在感強烈的勃起，溫熱的鼻息打在你後頸上，讓你全身顫慄。

「你……也太快有反應了。」

他親了下你的後頸，用嘶啞的嗓音回道：「我想要你很久了。」

你有點想吐槽再怎麼久也只有一個月，但他突然張嘴舔了下你的耳朵，你一時之間沒忍住自己的呻吟。

「耳朵敏感？」他問。

「我自己也不知道會——哈啊！」

他輕咬了下你的耳垂，左手伸進你的上衣，帶著繭的拇指指腹繞著你的乳尖打轉，你忍不住弓起身，渴望他的觸摸。

「偉傑。」他在你耳邊低聲說，溫熱的氣息打在你意外敏感的耳朵上，讓你有點腿軟。「回你房間？」

你模模糊糊地點頭，讓他拉著你走進臥室。

一進門他便把你攬進懷裡，貼上你的唇，濕熱的舌頭侵入你的口腔。這是個有別於以往的吻，熱烈地讓你幾乎要承受不住，他一面仔細吻你，一面帶著你到床邊，你的腿碰到了床，他順勢把你推到床上，左手捧著你的後腦勺，整個人欺身爬到你身上。

「宇、宇謙——」你在親吻間抽了口氣，腦袋一片渾沌。「呼吸——」

「用鼻子呼吸。」他低笑出聲，唇舌的動作緩和下來，溫柔地吸吮你的下唇，下身挺動了一下，隔著衣物摩擦你同樣起了反應的性器。

你聽他的話保持呼吸，雙手搭著他的胸口，結實的觸感讓你忍不住捏了他一把，他在你唇邊笑出聲，輕輕咬了你的下巴一口。

「色鬼。」

他起身褪去上衣，露出精壯的身軀，你看得雙眼發直，心裡有些羨慕。

「你覺得，」你開口說，話語被他拉你上衣的動作給打斷，你伸手讓他把你的衣服脫下來，有些赧然地看著他，「你覺得我是不是該開始鍛鍊身體？」

「你得先把自己吃胖一點。」他說，掌心貼上你的腹部。「怎麼就餵不胖你呢？」

「我從小就是這種體質。」你聳聳肩。「我食量其實不小。」

「但是也不太會餓。」他說。「你還是要記得準時吃飯。」

他低頭親吻你的顴骨、鼻頭、下巴，之後向下移動到你的脖子，舔弄你的喉結，你抽了口氣，整個人像是觸電弓起身。

他「哦」了聲，更加努力地舔吻你的脖頸，你口中發出的嚶嚀讓你感到尷尬不已，連忙咬住自己的下唇。

「不要憋住。」他說，伸出拇指按著你的嘴唇。「沒什麼好羞恥的，我喜歡你的聲音。」

你鬆開牙關，他溫柔地舔了下你的嘴唇，之後在你脖子上落下細密的吻，手沿著你的腰側向下滑。

你顫抖了下，不知道自己是癢還是敏感。

「你、你別一直親我脖子——」

「好，聽你的。」

他用舌尖挑動你左邊的乳頭，雙手拉下你鬆垮垮的棉褲。

「你都濕透了。」他氣息不穩地說，聲音中飽含著情慾。「好色情。」

你後知後覺地意識到自己分泌出的前液已經染濕了你的內褲，簡直就像是尿了褲子一樣，讓你感到無比羞恥。

「別想太多。」他說，不知道從哪裡看出了你的心理變化。「你這樣敏感很可愛。」

「可愛什麼。」你嘟嚷著，但心理上放鬆了些。「你……也脫掉吧。」

停頓了一秒，你補上一句。「我幫你脫好不好。」

他露出驚喜的表情，低頭親了你一口。

他跪在床上，讓你替他解開皮帶。你嚥了下口水，把他的西裝褲拉了下來，他的性器已經高高翹起，撐開深灰色的內褲。

你不確定自己是興奮多一點還是緊張多一點，伸出發顫的手勾住內褲褲頭，緩緩向下拉，他的陰莖幾乎可以說是跳了出來，可觀的尺寸讓你喉頭發緊。

「你……發育真好。」你說。

他低笑，拉著你的手，「要不要摸摸看？」

你深吸了口氣，小心翼翼地伸手握住他的性器，其實跟你自己的沒有太大的區別，就是尺寸大了些，顏色深了些。

透明的體液從頂端的小孔滲出，鬼使神差地，你湊上前舔了下他的龜頭，有些鹹澀，但你並不討厭。

「你真是——」他突然把你推倒在床上，稍嫌暴力地咬了下你的肩頸，隨即像是在道歉一般安撫地舔弄留下的齒痕，接著向下、向下，從脖子到胸口到腹部一路留下一個個吻痕，手指圈著你的陰莖緩緩套弄，捲起頂端不斷流出的前液作為潤滑，把你整個性器都弄得濕黏。

「偉傑，」他低聲說。「我能碰你後面嗎？」

「啊……」你的心跳彷彿要從喉頭跳出來，呼吸短促。「可、可以。」

「有沒有潤滑液？」他問。

你脹紅著臉，答道：「床頭櫃抽屜裡。」

他挑起眉，意味深長地看著你。「以前有自己試過嗎？」

「有。」你承認。「但不是很成功。」

他迅速從抽屜裡撈出一瓶潤滑液，問：「會痛？」

「放鬆不下來。」你說。「一根手指都插不進去。」

「這樣啊。」他點點頭，跪在你面前，把你的雙腳抬了起來。

你下意識地就想遮住自己的穴口，不知道為什麼總覺得那裡比起陰莖都要私密、都要讓你感到羞恥。

「別遮。」他笑著說。「很好看。」

「你——這種地方有什麼好看的。」意識到他仍舊盯著你的後穴看，你惱羞成怒地踢了下他的肩膀。「你別再看了。」

「我要替你擴張總得看著才知道要碰哪吧？」他笑著說，往自己手上擠了些潤滑液。「你平時抽血打針是針插進去之前會緊張的人嗎？」

你不解地看著他。「呃，是？那跟這有什麼——」

他突然把食指插進了進來，你都還來不及反應他便插到了底。

「不痛吧？」他問。「有時候越想放鬆反而越放鬆不下來。」

你把原本想罵他的話吞了下去，乾巴巴地「哦」了聲。

他輕笑，右手食指在你體內抽送著，左手則是緩緩套弄著你的硬挺。

「你裡面好熱又好緊。」他低聲說，舔了下你的大腿內側，讓你輕顫了下，穴口收縮。「像是在吸我的手指一樣。」

他加入一根手指後在入口遇到了阻力，但他食指跟中指併攏，在你的穴口繞著圈，輕輕按壓，之後便順利地插了進去。

如他所說，就像是你把他的手指吸進去的一樣。

「做得很好。」他說。「我會讓你舒服的。」

你的腦袋突然有些混亂，有一半的你因為他的觸摸而動情不已，全部的感官都集中在他觸碰你的地方。另一半的你卻忍不住把他做的所有事情、說過的所有話都化為文字，在腦中寫出你過往從來寫不出來的情慾場景。

「別分心。」他說，舔了下你的囊袋，兩隻手指在你體內勾起。

高昂的呻吟從你口中溢出，你從沒聽過自己發出這樣的聲音。

「這裡嗎？」他低聲說。「別壓抑你的聲音。」

他的手指抽送著，在你體內戳刺、輾磨你的敏感點，另一手套弄著你的陰莖，舌頭舔弄你大腿內側敏感的皮膚。強烈的快感讓你全身肌肉都緊繃起來，你扭動著、掙扎著，不知道自己是想靠近他還是逃離他。

你想過要壓抑自己的聲音，但你忍受不住。

「哈啊！宇、宇謙——我、我快要——」

他將三根手指一起插了進去，張口含住了你的龜頭，炙人的溫度和包覆感將你推上了頂峰，在他口中射了出來，後穴因為高潮而緊縮，彷彿在挽留他的手指。

好爽。你忍不住想。難怪這麼多人那麼喜歡做愛。

「還能動嗎？」他問，聲音帶著明顯的笑意。「還是想休息一下？」

等你的呼吸終於平復，你看了看他依舊高高揚起的性器，說：「你過來。」

剛才的高潮讓你的聲音帶著一絲慵懶與情慾，你注意到他的耳根紅了，讓你有種莫名的成就感。

他欺身靠近，低頭親了下你的嘴角，你抱著他的背讓你們姿勢調換，把他壓在床上。

你學著他對你做的那樣舔吻他的耳朵，他的氣息加重，耳根的紅蔓延到整個耳廓，讓你心癢難耐。

「你喜歡被碰哪些地方？」你問。

「不告訴你。」他答道，引來你報復的一咬，在他的耳垂上留下淺淺的痕跡。

「壞心眼。」你小聲抱怨，掌心從他的胸膛往下滑，停留在他的腰側。你親吻他的脖頸，沒有得到太多的反應，接著你轉移陣地到他結實的胸膛，舔了下他的胸肌，就聽見他沒有忍住的一聲呻吟。

你抬眼看著他有些泛紅的臉，雙唇剛覆上他挺立的乳頭時便被他制止。

「怎麼了？」你問。

他搖搖頭，雙手引導你往下移動。

你有些好奇，但也不想破壞現在的氣氛，所以你順從地把注意力放在他的腹肌上，由下往上舔弄。你近乎失神地看著他的肌肉線條隨著你的刺激而變化，他低低的呻吟也令你著迷不已。

「我也喜歡你的聲音。」你不自覺地說。「你也叫給我聽好不好？」

他的笑聲帶著驚訝，原本就怒張的硬挺彷彿隨著他心情的起伏而跳動，在你身上留下一道濕痕。你吞了下口水，試探性地握住他性器的根部。

好粗。

你跪在他雙腿之間，左手撐著他的膝蓋，低頭從根部舔到頂端，圈著他的手指可以感覺到他陰莖的脈動，你像是個第一次吃糖的孩子，興致勃勃地舔著他的硬挺，他的每一次喘息和呻吟都讓你更加興奮。

明明被服務的是他，你卻因為心理快感不斷分泌著前液，滴在你的大腿和床單上。

你又嚥了下口水，把他碩大的龜頭含進口中。

他抽了口氣，雙腳下意識地縮起。

「小心牙齒。」他沙啞地說。「用嘴唇把牙齒包起來。」

「這樣？」你含糊不清地問，照著他的指示做。原本空間就有限的嘴被他的陰莖撐到極限，你小心翼翼地移動著頭部，一點一點將他吞下。

「別急。」他說，溫柔地捧著你的臉，輕輕按摩你的脖頸。「不要勉強。」

你也知道自己無法第一次便將他整個吞下，不過即便只含著前端舔吻似乎就足以讓他失去自控能力。他的下身不自覺挺動起來，你隨著他的動作抽離，讓他的性器怎麼樣都得不到完全的滿足，你的口水混合著他的體液讓他一路濕到了大腿根。

這樣你們就一樣濕了，你有些壞心地想。

眼角餘光注意到他蜷起的腳趾頭和弓起的腳板，你騰出左手用指尖輕輕刮搔，意外地聽見他的呼吸聲變得更加粗重，他在你能多做什麼之前抓住了你的手。

「髒。」

你讓他的性器滑出你的嘴，不認同地說：「我後面就不髒了？你這根東西就不髒了？」

他一臉哭笑不得。「我雖然來之前沖過澡，但還是穿鞋走了一段路啊。」

你抿起唇，不是很想就這樣放過他，你總覺得他對於自己敏感的地方似乎有點本能的排斥。

「那……我用腳總可以了吧？」

他愣了下。

「……啊。」

你抱著他的膝蓋，腳背貼著他的腳背，緩緩套弄他的陰莖，低頭舔著柱頭。他的腳趾再度無法控制地蜷曲起來，你蹭著他的腳，腳趾勾弄腳趾，在他呻吟出聲時抬頭放開他的陰莖，讓挺立的性器徒勞地戳刺著空氣。

「你在床上可真壞心。」他低低地說。「偉傑學長。」

你臉突然變得通紅，他明明從和你再次見面之後就沒喊過你學長，現在在床上喊，感覺反倒像是種情趣。

「別再逗我了，學長。」他說，帶著點情慾的聲音讓你耳朵發癢。「給我吧，給我好不好？」

「給你什麼？」你問。

「我想進去。」他伸手一拉，讓你跌在他身上。「我想上你，想讓你爽到無法思考，想把你幹到身體都記住了我的形狀。」

他突然粗俗起來的話語讓你全身發燙，你接過他從抽屜裡撈出的保險套，伸手蓋住他得意的笑容，卻蓋不住他因為情慾變得幽深又帶著侵略性的雙眼。

「等著。」你不甘示弱地說。

你當時買套子會買這麼大的尺寸真的只是預防萬一，沒想到還真的會用上。

你把保險套套在他的陰莖上，往自己手上擠了些潤滑液，把兩根手指伸進自己剛才才被擴張過的穴口中，你剛要加根手指，他便將自己的食指也插了進來，一手揉捏著你因為缺乏鍛鍊而柔軟的臀肉，另一手跟著你的手指在你體內抽送。

你趴在他身上，忍不住呻吟出聲，他仰頭吻住你的唇，引導你侵入他的口中，你不甚熟練地勾動他的舌頭，探索他炙熱的口腔，同時兩隻手指跟他的手指一起擴張著穴口，他時不時對你前列腺的刺激讓你有些腳軟。

「嗯……唔……可以了。」你在親吻間說，把手指抽了出來，抓住他的性器，對準你的穴口。

你深吸了口氣，緩緩將他的陰莖送入你體內。

剛才的擴張並不足以讓你輕鬆容納他的性器，碩大的龜頭慢慢撐開你的後穴，飽脹的感覺讓你差點支撐不住自己的重量，好在他伸手抓住了你的臀部，讓你依自己的步調慢慢吞下他。

「好、好大，怎麼還沒到底……」

他輕笑，捏了下你的臀瓣。「謝謝誇讚。」

你給了他一個沒什麼殺傷力的瞪視。

熱度驚人的陰莖不斷深入，開拓你未經人事的甬道，讓你有種被填滿到腹部的錯覺。你的腸肉不斷收縮，吸吮著他的硬挺，直到你終於將他整根吞下，可以感覺到他的恥毛刮搔著你敏感的後穴。

你喘了口氣，雙手撐著他的腹部，扭動下身。

「嗯……啊……好脹，太脹了……」

「好熱。」他抽了口氣。「你裡面感覺真好，學長。」

雖然你的動作毫無章法，被填滿的感覺卻足以讓你發狂，他的呻吟和誇讚讓你更加奮力地扭動腰部。

「學長、學長。」他攬著你的背啃吻你的脖子。「不想離開，想一直這樣埋在你裡面。」

你笑出聲。「連……哈啊……連體嬰嗎？」

「有何不可？」他跟著笑出聲，將你的喉結含入口中，掐了下你的腰。

你腿一軟，整個人趴在他身上，胸膛抵著胸膛，兩顆狂亂跳著的心臟彷彿隔著肋骨變得同調。

你不確定這是不是快感帶來的錯覺，但這一刻，你真的覺得他是這世上你最為親密的人。

他雙手捧住你的臉，讓你抬頭看他，你對上他幽深的雙眼，他專注的神情讓你突然有點不敢直視他。

「別逃。」他輕聲說，把拇指探進你口中。「累嗎？」

「累。」你不知道為什麼跟著放輕了聲音。「但也舒服。」

他彎起幾乎可以說是寵溺的微笑，輕啄了下你的鼻頭。

「我來讓你舒服。」

他抱著你的臀部把你提起來，抽開下身。突然的空虛感讓你抽了口氣，後穴徒勞地收縮著。你剛要懷疑他是故意報仇，他便翻身把你壓在床上，將你雙腿向上抬起，性器直接插入到底。

你無聲尖叫，由他主導的戳刺力道截然不同，他的節奏不快，卻每每都挺進到最深處，像是要把沉甸甸的囊袋也塞入穴口，肉體撞擊的聲響讓你感到羞赧不已。

「抓著自己的腿。」他附在你耳邊說，刻意刺激著你敏感的耳朵。「乖。」

他將你的大腿往你身體的方向壓，讓你抓著自己的膝蓋。他壓在你身上，一手揉捏著你的乳尖，一手愛撫你的腰側，下身一次次退到幾乎要滑出穴口的距離，再挺進到深處，你全身都在顫抖，快感強得幾乎讓你喘不過氣。

「哈啊……宇謙、宇謙，太深了……」

「真的？」他舔了下你的耳朵，輕輕把耳垂咬在齒間輾磨，性器沒有再插到深處，卻不斷刺激著你的前列腺，戳刺的節奏漸漸加快。你無法抑制自己越來越高亢的呻吟，幾滴淚水從你眼角滑落，被他溫柔地吻去，他的動作卻絲毫沒有緩下來的跡象。

「啊……太、太刺激了哈啊！」

「舒服嗎？」他問，額角流出些許汗水。「爽嗎，學長？」

「爽……」你腦袋一片空白，放開膝蓋抱住他的脖子，舔去他的汗水之後吻上他的唇，激動之下不小心咬破了他的下唇。

你安撫般舔去他下唇滲出的血液，卻讓他更加興奮起來，節奏變得毫無章法，大開大闔地操幹讓你幾乎要散架。

在這樣下去你連自己的名字都要忘了，你迷迷糊糊地想。好爽，太爽了。

「學長、學長。」他一面啃咬你的脖頸一面喊，卻像是要把自己的名字印在你的皮膚上，融在你的血肉中。

他好像對你說了喜歡，但你不是很確定。

你弓起身，在性器沒有被碰觸的狀況下射了出來，他呻吟出聲，深深挺進你因為高潮而收縮的穴口，囊袋因為射精而抽動著。

你花了好一陣子才重拾組織字句的能力。

「宇謙。」你開口，嗓子在方才的性事中飽受摧殘，嘶啞得不像話。「做愛都這麼爽的嗎？」

他哼笑，咬了你的耳朵一口。「跟我才這麼爽。」

你斜了他一眼。「那麼有自信？」

「其他人沒有我了解你。」他說，緩緩從你體內退出來。

你可以感覺到潤滑液從你的穴口流了出來，整張床一片狼藉，四處都是你們體液留下的痕跡。你躺在床上，實在懶地清理。

「親愛的宇謙——」

「好好好。」他無奈地說。「我替你收拾。」

你彎起唇，他確實了解你。

你簡單沖洗過後便帶著筆電窩在床上，想趁著記憶猶新的時候寫寫文。你先前開的前男友復合故事暫時停更了，接受吳宇謙的試用期提議之後你便開了個新文，打算把你們這三個月的事情寫成小說。

當然，你事先徵求過他的同意。

有鑑於你們前一個月都在柏拉圖戀愛，前幾章都是日常描寫穿插學生時期的回憶，你也藉著這個機會和他聊了不少以前的事情。你用開玩笑的語氣告訴他你曾經自戀地以為自己是特別的，他一臉複雜地說：你是，你那時候是我最重視的朋友。

他當時可一點也沒表現出來。

你一開始發文的時候連標題都沒定，角色名字也沒取，就用 L 和 W 替代，因為都是實際發生過的事情，寫起來特別順手。你原本還有些緊張，前幾章也確實還有些質疑的聲音，但之後評論就漸漸正面了起來，還有人留言稱讚你終於開竅了。

其實你也不知道自己是不是真的學會寫感情戲了，但起碼寫你跟吳宇謙的事情是沒有問題的。

之後你的寫手朋友十分多事地分享了你的徵友貼文，有鑑於圍觀群眾本來就認出了你是誰，你也就沒有阻止他。

「又在寫文？」吳宇謙的聲音從房門傳來，在我身邊坐下。「剛才是誰懶得自己洗床單的？」

「寫文又不用動腿。」你說，以前所未有的速度寫著剛剛的性事。寫著寫著你臉漸漸燒紅，怎麼覺得你第一次高潮之後就像是打開了什麼開關呢？突然大膽了起來，竟然還主動、主動騎……

「你的臉好紅。」他湊過來，故作正經地問：「有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

你撞了下他的肩膀。「別趁機吃豆腐。」

「我還需要趁機啊？」他調笑地問。「豆腐都自己找上門了。」

你噴笑，用手肘推開他。「讓我把這段寫完。」

「不需要我替你補充細節？」

「我記憶力沒這麼差。」你回嘴。「而且這種事情哪那麼容易忘記。」

他低笑，把頭靠在你的肩膀上，安靜地看著你打字。

你以前不敢寫床戲，怕顯露出自己的無知，這還是你第一次在發文時要標註分級。

「你還是不給角色取名字啊？」他懶懶地問。

「用別的名字很奇怪，用本名又不好。」你聳聳肩，按下發送。「乾脆就用代號了。」

「文名也繼續叫『三個月：暫定』？」他好笑地說。

你抓抓頭。「不然叫『試用期男友』？」

「哎，這樣你豈不是只能寫三個月的事情。」他伸手攬住你的腰，在你耳邊說：「不然就叫『一睡成主顧』吧。」

你雙頰發燙，瞪了他一眼。「要不要臉？」

他咧嘴。「不要。」

晚上你在他的要求下同意他留宿，其實你也不是很希望他離開，也許是因為這是你的第一次，你心裡有種異樣的不安，倒不是覺得他是那種把人睡到手之後就會拋棄對方的爛人，但有他在身邊還是讓你覺得比較安心。

因為沒有事先計畫，他並沒有帶換洗衣物，睡衣還好，你從衣櫃裡翻出了幾件特別寬鬆的給他穿，貼身衣物就沒辦法了，你並沒有備用新的內褲。

「我穿你穿過的也可以。」他說。「你有沒有比較寬鬆的四角褲？」

「你……真的假的？」

他揚揚眉。「我們都是交換過體液的關係了，互相穿個內褲又怎麼樣？」

交往之後你覺得他的臉皮有變厚的跡象。

你樂於看見他別於以往的面貌。

「好。」你哼笑。「到時候你覺得太勒可別怪我。」

你拿了條素色的內褲給他，結果他做的第一件事情就是拿起來聞。

「吳宇謙！」

「我這是習慣動作。」他笑嘻嘻地說。「只有洗衣精的味道，很乾淨。」

你用力戳了下他的肚子。「洗你的澡！」

你趴在剛換的床單上，拿出手機查看一個多小時前發出的章節有沒有什麼評論，你知道自己心急，但你總是忍不住查看讀者的反應。

看到回應的瞬間你鬆了口氣，忍不住笑了起來，你！知名處男作者！終於也學會寫肉了！

浴室門打開，他的腳步聲慢慢靠近，你沒有抬頭，感覺到他夾帶著熱氣湊到你身邊。

「在看什麼這麼開心？」他問，伸手環住你的肩膀，下巴靠在你的肩上。

「讀者回覆啊。」你開懷地說。「大家反應都很好。」

「嗯……」他慵懶地用鼻頭蹭了你一下。「恭喜你。」

「謝謝！」你衝著他咧嘴，他不帶情慾地親了你一下。

「不過最近我有個老讀者神隱了好久。」你說。「不知道他是不是不喜歡這種日常戀愛的小說。」

他可疑地僵了一下。

你轉過頭，疑惑地看著他。

「怎麼了？」

「這個嘛……」他咳了聲。「睡覺時間到了。」

你瞇起眼。「吳宇謙學弟？」

他躺下來把臉埋進枕頭裡，露出來的耳根都是紅的。

你把手機放在一邊，抓起他的腳搔癢，他哈哈大笑起來，掙扎著想後退，你不屈不撓地用整隻手臂抱住他的小腿，把他壓在床上搔癢。

「哈哈哈哈學、學長！停停停哈哈哈我跟你說實話！」

你像是抓著人質一樣抓著他的腳，另一手的手指抵著他的腳底板。

「說！」

他清了清喉嚨，撥了下自己在掙扎中變得一團亂的頭髮。「我就是無言以示真心。」

你愣了幾秒，脫口而出：「你上次說要寫五萬字心得的。」

話一說出口你就後悔了，這是重點嗎？重點難道不是吳宇謙在過去四年多來一直都是你的死忠讀者，而且還裝作是陌生人嗎？

他似乎也沒有預料到你會是這個反應，噗哧一笑。

「真要我寫？」

你撇撇嘴。「願賭服輸。」

「好。」他莞爾。「兩個月之後我就交一篇五萬字心得給你。」

「說到做到。」

他彎起唇。「說到做到。」

你放開他的腳，在他身邊躺下，看著他已經褪去少年氣息的五官。你原先以為你們對彼此過去四年的生活都一無所知，沒想到原來他以不同的身分和你走過了這段路。

「為什麼不直接連絡我？」你問。

他笑笑。「我怕你不想收到我的訊息。」

你正想說怎麼會，就想到畢業前那陣子，你確實因為隱約感受到自己的心意而刻意疏遠過他。

「其實……」你猶豫了幾秒，最後承認：「我大學的時候喜歡過你。」

他「啊」了聲，小心翼翼地問：「現在不喜歡了？」

「我也不知道怎麼形容。」你垂下眼。「我現在對你的感覺……像是把當時的喜歡攤平壓扁，像是四年前的延伸，但又平靜得沒什麼存在感。」

你對他笑笑。「但我喜歡跟你在一起的感覺。」

他點點頭，把你攬進懷裡。

「你呢？」你問。「什麼時候喜歡我的？」

你雖然沒有經驗，但也沒有瞎到看不出他的心意。

他安靜了半晌，隨即笑了出來。「我跟你相反，我是學生時代對你的好感安靜得讓我發現不到，在網路上接觸你是因為不想失去一個朋友，之後隨著時間慢慢堆積，我在你不知道的情況下不知不覺喜歡上了你。」

你有點意外，卻又不是太驚訝。

「你一開始看到我徵友文的時候什麼反應啊？」你好奇地問。

「我嚇死了。」他誇張地說。「怕我沒機會，更怕你遇到危險，要是你遇到變態怎麼辦？」

「你就不變態？」你調侃地說。

他輕輕咬了下你的耳朵。「我變不變態不是你最清楚嗎？」

你笑著推了他的肩膀一把，結果被他摟得更緊，整個臉貼在他溫暖的胸膛上。

想到他的雙重身分，再想到先前發生的事情，你呆了幾秒，問：「所以我這樣算是睡粉嗎？」

他大笑出聲，你可以透過他的胸口感受到他的笑聲，他的心臟穩穩地跳動著，莫名讓你感到安心。

也許你可以期待接下來兩個月的發展。


	3. Chapter 3

**跨年**

年底要到了，你即將和吳宇謙一起迎來你們作為朋友以來的第四個跨年，作為情侶的第一個跨年，大學的時候你和他加入過通宵 K 歌團，衝過阿里山看日出，也曾經窩在他的宿舍徹夜電影馬拉松。和他「失聯」的幾年裡你則是每次跨年都窩在家裡，連通霄都懶得通。

「要不……」你躺在吳宇謙懷裡懶懶地說，「我們去 101 擠一下？」

他訝異地眨眨眼睛。「你是誰，你對我家盧偉傑做了什麼？」

你拿起枕頭砸他。「我只是想做點我們沒做過的事情。」

「人那麼多你不怕不舒服？」他認真地問。「回來還得擠捷運。」

「應該……還可以。」你說。「大不了用走的回來。」

他失笑。「真的假的？起碼要走一個多小時吧。」

「反正就這麼一次。」你說。「以後你要拉我去我都不去。」

「好吧。」他點頭。「大不了我背你回來。」

你皺了皺鼻子。「我體力才沒那麼差。」

跨年當天他還要上班，不像是自由工作者如你可以自己調配時間，你們約好直接在捷運站碰面，吃完晚餐再到市府廣場。

考慮到之後人潮會有多擁擠，你並沒有帶包包，把錢包手機跟鑰匙都塞在外套內裡的口袋，拉上拉鍊，之後便穿上球鞋出了門。

你一走到北車就有點後悔自己的決定，板南線已經聚集起人潮，你等了兩班車才擠上捷運，你突然無比想念吳宇謙，真要擠，你寧可跟他貼在一起，減少跟旁人接觸的機率。

捷運到站，你隨著人潮慢吞吞地走到一號出口和吳宇謙碰面，他明明身高也在平均值以內，你卻不知怎麼地能一眼看見他。他穿著上班用的西裝，外頭套了件長板風衣，看上去十分溫暖，讓你真想直接縮進他懷裡。

你剛要喊他的名字他便轉了過來，對你露出燦爛地微笑，他明顯亮了起來的雙眼讓你有點臉熱，你回以微笑，走到他面前。

「來的路上順利嗎？」他問，手臂無比自然地搭在你肩上。

「超擠。」你說。「台北市怎麼就這麼多人。」

他低笑，領著你往餐廳的方向走。和他走在一起你總是沒什麼在看路，如果有天他要把你賣給誰，你大概都被帶到買家面前才會發現。

晚餐你們只打算簡單解決，官方說法是要早點去跨年晚會現場卡位，其實是你偷偷訂了溫泉旅館，明天午餐有懷石料理，今晚就沒有必要吃得多高級。

飯後，你和他一起走到市府廣場，攢動的人潮讓你差點和他走散，他一把抓住你的手，扣緊你的手指，像是沒事人一樣牽著你走，絲毫不在意你們在大庭廣眾之下。

你一開始反射性地有些僵硬，但說真的，根本沒有人注意到你們，即使注意到了，這個年代兩個男人牽手也不犯法。

你和他找了個稍微空閒的角落站好，舞台上已經請到歌手上台，你和他肩併著肩，聽著歌手演出。被音響放大的樂曲和歌聲像是創造了一個真空，整個世界只剩下台上的歌手和台下的觀眾，不少觀眾跟著唱著歌，你有些尷尬地意識到自己跟流行文化真的很脫節。

你轉向吳宇謙，正好對上他帶著笑意的眼睛，在這個場合你們說什麼對方也都聽不見。他拉起你的手，在你掌心寫著字。

無聊？他一筆一畫地寫。

你搖搖頭，把他的手翻過來，在他掌心回應：我老了。

他笑了出來。你才 25。

我心理——年齡兩字實在太多筆畫，你就在他掌心寫了 age —— 55。

老了我也——他畫了個愛心——你。

你羞赧地撇開頭，他拉起你的手親了下你的手背。

你們就這樣把演出完完全全當作了背景音樂，用掌心寫字這樣完全沒有效率又經常出問題的溝通方式聊著天，不知不覺就忘了時間。

等台上報時，你才突然意識到原來都晚上十點了，你們就這樣聊了兩個小時。

你總是覺得自己對他的感情並不熱烈，現在卻做出了這樣熱戀期才做得出的傻事。

你對吳宇謙比了個二，做出一副驚訝的神情。他笑了起來，拉著你的手甩了甩，像是放學牽著手回家的小朋友。

剩下兩個小時你們靜靜地看著台上，時不時卻會你勾勾他的手心，他戳戳你的腰，兩個人樂此不疲地撩撥對方，等注意到旁人責怪的目光你們才收斂了點。

你們交換了一個互相指責的眼神，隨即同時笑了出來。

哪裡來的小學生，這麼幼稚。

和他在一起的時間確實過得很快。

將近兩個小時過去，你們依照主持人的指示轉向一零一，跟著人群一起等待明年的到來，四周的情侶都親暱地依偎著，你看了他一眼，把頭靠在他肩上。

「2020 年要到了。」你在他耳邊說。「你有什麼心願嗎？」

他微微側過頭，彎起唇。「想通過試用期啊。」

「哎，一個許願的機會你確定要用在這裡？」你開玩笑地說。「你就沒有更重要的事情要許願了？」

「沒有。」他露齒微笑。「我今年生日許的願也是你。」

你轉向他，飛快地親了下他的耳朵。

今年即將走入末尾，主持人在台上領著所有人一起倒數。一直以來你都覺得跟著人群一起大叫是個很傻的行為，但就你今晚的作為來說你好像沒有什麼資格說其他人傻。

「來吧。」他說。「一起喊。」

你還是有些心理包袱，但看著他的笑容，你像是被魅惑了，和他一起隨著人群大聲倒數。

「九、八、七——」

他攬著你的腰把你拉得更近了點。

「六、五、四——」

你伸手抓住他的下巴，讓他面向你。

「三、二、一——」

你吻上他的唇。

你們因此錯過了幾秒的煙火，光是那短短幾秒也許就值好幾百萬，但你們都不是很在意。

「新的一年你第一個看到的是我。」你說。「這樣你的願望才會實現。」

他愣了半晌，雙眼在煙火的映照中閃著帶著琥珀色的光。

「怎麼這麼會說話？」他輕聲說。

你笑瞇了眼。「我可是甜文作者。」

人潮分成兩股開始往兩個捷運站移動，你默默拉著他往 101 站走，他有些好奇地看了你一眼。

「不回家。」你說。「我有個驚喜要給你。」

「什麼驚喜？」他問。

你歪起笑。「你到了就知道。」

要搭捷運的人太多，你們可以說是以秒速五公分的速度在前進，好不容易進了捷運車廂，每一站上下車又停留了比平時要長好幾倍的時間。

等你們到了北投站已經是將近一個半小時之後的事情。

你有點想死，但至少吳宇謙一直很上道地抱著你，替你隔絕人潮。

有男朋友真好。

你一拉著他在新北投站下車，他似乎就意識到你要給他的驚喜是什麼了，整張臉都亮了起來，等你們出了站，他立刻就緊緊抱住了你，幾乎要把你整個人抬起來。

「謝謝你！」他說，聲音中帶著濃濃的感動和驚喜。

你拍拍他的背，好笑地說：「還在捷運站而已，你不怕我帶你來這裡睡公園的啊？」

「你這麼怕蚊子的人怎麼可能。」他開懷地笑著，絲毫沒有平時在外穩重的模樣，你忍不住跟著感到開心。

「來。」你把自己的手機塞進他手裡，畫面上是 Google Map 的導航路線。「既然你都猜到了，替我找找路。」

他看了幾秒便喜孜孜地拉著你走，他在認路找路上一向十分有天分。

你訂的溫泉旅館離捷運站並不遠，你們走了五六分鐘便走到了門口，他露出有點傻的笑容，這次直接把你抱了起來，你驚呼一聲，大笑著槌了下他的肩膀。

「你未免也太興奮了。」你說。「你有這麼喜歡溫泉嗎？」

「我喜歡你！」他不假思索地回。「你願意為我安排驚喜我很開心！」

你又是好笑又是憐惜，你平時也許是被動了點，除了在床上之外，你確實很少主動為他做什麼事情。

「好了，我們進去吧，你都工作一天了，之後又站了一個晚上，不累嗎？」你拍了拍他的頭，讓他把你放下來。「來吧，已經很晚了。」

替你們辦理入住手續的櫃台人員看上去已經快要睡著了，頻頻打哈欠，你不好意思地對他點點頭，吳宇謙則是真誠地說了聲「辛苦了」。你接過前一天來這裡寄放的行李袋，被吳宇謙殷勤地接手。

「準備真充分。」他說，臉上的笑容就沒有落下過。

你瞥了他一眼，想到行李袋裡裝著的東西就有點臉紅。

你準備確實很充分。

你訂的是和式套房，一進門就聞到榻榻米和木頭的氣味，他把行李袋放在地上，興匆匆地拉著你去看浴室裡的私人浴池。浴池的空間很大，占了整個浴室的三分之一，兩個人泡綽綽有餘。

「我們來泡澡吧！」他提議。「你腳痠不痠？我替你按按。」

「你這個狀態會維持多久？」你打趣地說。「你興奮起來特別可愛。」

他難得有些不好意思，微微紅著臉問：「泡吧？」

你點點頭。

他迫不及待地跑回房間拿了兩件浴袍，掛在浴室的門上，浴池先開始放溫泉水，整個空間瀰漫著微微的硫磺味，你們輪流快速沖了個澡便踏進了浴池中，裡裡外外都溫暖起來的感覺讓你忍不住舒服地呻吟，伸長雙腳，把手搭在池邊。

他伸手拉起你一隻腳，按著你有些僵硬的小腿。

「嗯……謝謝。」你半闔著眼，有點昏昏欲睡，他按摩的力道很剛好，恰好能揉開你痠痛的肌肉，卻又不到疼痛的程度。你搖搖頭，手伸到水下摸索他的腳。

「應該是我替你按摩才對。」你說。「你比較累。」

「不用不用。」他秒回，有點欲蓋彌彰。

從你們第一次做愛之後你又試探過幾次，他雖然反應沒有之前那樣大，但仍舊有些本能的排斥。

「宇謙。」你頓了下，思考自己該怎麼問這個問題才好。「你是不是在擔心什麼啊？」

他張了張嘴，看上去有些兩難。

「我知道你乳頭跟腳趾其實很敏感。」你說。「為什麼你不願意讓我碰呢？」

你匆匆補上一句：「我不是想打探你的隱私，但就像你說你喜歡我身體敏感一樣，我也想盡量讓你舒服啊。」

他抓了抓頭髮，仍舊有點猶豫不決。

你把腳從他手中抽出來，跨前一步在他大腿上坐下，他自然而然地抱住你的腰。

「說不出口也沒關係。」你說。「但能不能讓我知道癥結點是什麼？是不想被我碰還是不想被任何人碰？用別的方式刺激可以嗎？」

他嘆了口氣。

「……其實也不是什麼不能對你說的事情。」

你把手搭在他的身上，輕輕按著他的肩頸。

「我的……乳頭跟腳趾確實特別敏感。」他把臉埋進你肩窩。「碰了會叫出來的那種，之前有人跟我說聽到一號因為這樣呻吟很倒胃口，我怕你會有同樣的反應。」

你不敢置信地看著他。「倒胃口？我多喜歡讓你叫出來你還感覺不到嗎？」

「那、那是碰其他地方的時候……」他支支吾吾地說。「乳頭跟腳趾——大家覺得比較是零號才會……」

「這是什麼年代的想法？自己是零號還有直男癌？」你搖搖頭。「我，前處男寫手，就喜歡聽你呻吟，我想吸你乳頭，也想舔你腳趾，最好是讓你叫得跟被你幹的我一樣——」

屁股下突然立起硬硬的一根，他整張臉都是紅的。

你咳了聲，後知後覺地感到羞赧。

「說這話的是你前男友？」

他點點頭，之後又搖搖頭。「也不算男友，就是……一起探索性向的朋友。」

「喔。」你內心有點酸，但也知道他不是沒有經驗的人。「現在還聯絡嗎？」

「沒有，我也是有點尊嚴的。」他突然笑了，心情明朗起來。「嫉妒？」

「不准？」

「准，怎麼會不准。」他蹭了蹭你的脖子。「你……真的想聽我叫啊？」

「想啊。」你說。「你讓嗎？」

「讓讓讓。」他低笑出聲，收緊手臂。「謝謝。」

「謝什麼。」你撇撇嘴，暗罵了他的前炮友一句。「我只是表達我自己的喜好。」

等泡得差不多，你們沖了下水，套上浴袍，在洗漱之後一起回到溫暖的房間裡。你直接跳到看起來就很舒適的大床上，他則是打開行李袋，想把明天要穿的衣服先掛起來。

「你——」他驚訝地喊出聲，手上拿著一根按摩棒。「偉傑？」

你紅著臉，看著他把你準備的東西一個個拿出來。

潤滑液跟套子算是必備品，眼罩和按摩棒是你一時衝動丟進去的，口球是……被你作者朋友慫恿買下的。

你還有個禮物送他，不過藏的比較隱密。

「這是取材用。」你一本正經地說。「讀者表示想看一些特別的情趣。」

「哦？」他揚揚眉。「哪個讀者？我得好好感謝他。」

「別急著謝。」你瞇起眼。「我可沒說是用在我身上。」

他頓了下。「好像也不錯。」

你噗嗤一笑，伸出一隻腳抵了下他的大腿。

他抓著你的腳爬到了床上，在你的膝蓋上印上一吻，之後雙手抱住你的腰趴在你身上。

「你不累啊？」你問。「想做什麼明天再說，不然我不保證我不會睡著或昏倒。」

他微哂，湊上來親了下你的下巴，之後翻了個身，跳下床。

「我為明天準備一下。」

「準備什麼？」你不解地看著他。

「確定東西都能用啊。」他歪起笑，先是拿起潤滑液擠了一滴，擺在床頭，再來從盒子裡倒出了三四個保險套放在潤滑液旁邊，眼罩他朝著頂上的燈光比劃了下，像是要確定透不透光，按摩棒他測試了一下是否有電，最後是口球。

他拿在手中轉了轉，仔細端詳。

「你尺度增長得好快啊。」他感嘆。「明明一個月之前還是處男。」

「處男也可以看片子。」你回嘴。「我理論知識豐富。」

他悶笑，爬回床上窩在你身邊。

「明天……我都可以用在你身上嗎？」

「口球就先不要吧。」你抹了抹臉。「其他的應該還好。」

他湊到你耳邊。「按摩棒是你用過的？形狀挺特別的。」

你蓋住發癢的耳朵，斜了他一眼。「幾年前看到有人推薦的時候一時衝動就買了，但是太粗塞不進去，就一直擺著。」

他低笑。「之前連一根手指都塞不進去，現在卻可以吃下這麼大的東西。」

「你很自戀啊，吳先生。」你揶揄地說。「把自己的那話兒叫做這麼大的東西。」

他挑眉，湊過來咬了下你的耳垂。「不大嗎？」

「大，你最大。」你推了他的肩膀一把。「好了，睡覺，已經很晚了。」

他笑著跟你道了晚安，伸手關燈，之後抱住了你的腰，身體貼著你的背。

你在他體溫的包圍下入睡

*

你是呻吟著醒來的。

身體像是要灼燒起來，右邊乳頭被咬在齒間輕輕輾磨，濕熱的舌尖不時竄出來舔弄，後穴被不帶人體溫度的硬物緩緩撐開，一波波的前後震動讓你的穴口跟著一陣陣麻癢。

你抽了口氣，突然意識到自己的視線被柔軟的布給遮蔽，下意識地想伸手撥開，雙手卻被高舉過頭，壓在床上，你一瞬間感到不知所措，連該如何掙扎也不知道。

「宇謙！」你喊了聲，內心感到有些不安，你知道抓著你手腕的是他，刺激你乳頭的是他，將按摩棒在你體內抽送的也是他，但你看不見他，感受不到實質的重量，感覺就像是沒有單一實體的怪物在你身上宣洩慾望，而你只能任其宰割。

「別怕，學長。」他吻上你的唇，整個人貼了上來，熟悉的重量和體溫讓你的不安緩和了些，想說的話和呻吟聲都被他吞入口中，他的手指代替唇舌挑逗著你的乳尖。

「我早上查了一下資料。」他在你耳邊說，舔了下你的耳廓。「你買的這個按摩棒號稱可以模擬被人幹的感覺，你覺得呢？有沒有不實廣告？」

「我、我不知……哈、哈啊……」

插在你後穴中的按摩棒前後抽送著，每次你的穴口因為快感不自覺收縮，按摩棒就會進得更深，直到握把跟按摩棒本體之間的突起死死抵著你的會陰，內外一起刺激著你的前列腺，你差點尖叫出聲。

「你這樣我有點嫉妒，學長。」他附在你耳邊低聲說。「明明不是我在幹你，你卻覺得這麼舒服。」

「還、還不是——哈啊！你塞進去的！」

「你說的也沒錯。」他若有所思地停頓了幾秒。「不然學長你同時幫我舔舔好不好？這樣我就不會嫉妒了。」

「歪、歪理……」你的前液不斷流出，滴的你下半身和身下的床單都是濕的，你忍不住想等一下來清潔的飯店清潔人員會不會很想殺了你們，他像是注意到你的分心，低頭咬了你的脖子一口。

「幫我吧，學長。」他壓低聲音說，嘴唇幾乎貼在你的耳朵上，讓你渾身發顫。「我從起床的時候就一直都是硬的，看到你躺在我旁邊，浴袍鬆開的樣子——」他輕嘆。「我就想對你做些壞事。」

「你——你先把按摩棒的震動關了。」

「我調弱一點好不好？」他問。「我把按摩棒拿出來一點，只剩下頂端在你身體裡，我們看看你能不能靠後面把它吃進去好不好？」

「我——」

你大概骨子裡跟他一樣有點變態。

他粗俗的話語反倒讓你興奮起來，你的後穴因為心底不願承認的期待而縮了下。原本深入甬道的按摩棒被緩緩抽離，留下前半段插在你體內，震動調整之後反而讓你有些心癢難耐，要強不強的震動像是在刮搔你的穴口和腸肉。

「好喜歡你，學長。」他突然從你性器的根部一路舔到頂端，你後穴一縮，按摩棒便深入了一點。

「好棒。」他親了下你的大腿，然後是腹部、胸口、鎖骨。你感覺到他有些濕潤的龜頭滑過你的嘴角，你想抓住他也沒辦法，他的右手仍舊鎖著你的兩腕，並不特別用力，你如果真的想掙扎不會掙扎不開。

只是你不想。

「你自己插進來。」你說。「想被我舔就自己來。」

他低笑，床墊的起伏讓你知道他下了床，他把你拉到床的邊緣——你突然意識到自己的頭頂並非對著床頭——把你的雙手搭在他的腰上，伸手輕輕抬起你的下巴，讓你的後腦抵著床緣，接著把陰莖穩穩地從你頭頂的方向送進你口中。你用舌頭舔著他性器的下緣，嘴唇包住牙齒將他碩大的頂端含了進去。

他呻吟了聲。「好熱。」

他左手捧著你的下巴，拇指輕輕按著你被撐開的嘴角，緩緩在你口中戳刺。他知道你的極限在哪裡，你知道他不會真的傷到你，在你能被刺激到起反射之前，他便退了出去。

「慢慢來，慢慢適應。」他低頭親了下你的額頭，下一次進入你口中時把性器插得更深，就這樣一點一點突破你的不適，讓你幾乎把他吞到喉頭。

你拍了拍他的大腿。

「學長、學長……」他會意地在你口中抽插起來。

他的硬挺摩擦著你的嘴唇，在你口中挺動著，像是操幹你時一樣幹著你的嘴，你的穴口因為興奮而收縮，將按摩棒又吃進去一點，到了足夠刺激你前列腺的深度，快感讓你很不住呻吟，卻因為口中塞著他的性器而叫不出聲。

「學長……哈啊……好熱，你的嘴好緊……」

他按耐不住的喘息和呻吟讓你仰著頭將他吞得更深，你強迫自己像是吞口水一般吞嚥，他又低低喊了你一聲「學長」，輕輕按著你的脖頸，你的喉嚨在他溫柔的觸摸之下慢慢放鬆下來，直到你將他全部吞下，鼻頭抵著他的恥毛。

終於。

「你太棒了，學長。」

你不是很能理解他到底為什麼喜歡在床上喊你學長。

他挺動著下身，慢慢地加快速度，你的後穴興奮地把按摩棒一點一點吞下，一點一點填滿你的甬道，你抓著他大腿的手指掐進了他結實的肌肉。

他的節奏漸漸失去控制，卻因為害怕傷到你而不自覺退出，你內心一暖，騰出一隻手圈住他的根部，套弄著你沒有含住的部分。

「學長、學長，我快要——」他匆匆退開，陰莖彈出你口中，他呻吟出聲，溫熱黏稠的體液射在你嘴角和下巴上，還有些許滴在你的脖子上，你伸出舌頭舔去嘴邊的濁液。

「吳宇謙。」你一面摘下眼罩一面說，聲音嘶啞得不像話。「你真的是皮在癢了。」

「你昨天答應讓我用道具的。」他說，撐著你的後腦讓你坐起身。「你看，你真的又全吃進去了。」

你連忙把按摩棒的震動給關了，從你的後穴抽出來，空虛的感覺有些不適，在你能做什麼之前他就塞了兩根手指進去。

你看著他瞇起眼。

「我這不是怕你不舒服嗎？」他無辜地說。「我不塞你也會塞。」

你一時語塞。「你……讀心術哪學的？」

「情到深處自然學會的。」他笑著說。「我了解你啊。」

「了解也不代表我不會找你算帳。」你威脅地說，抓著他的手腕把他的手指拔了出來。「你完蛋了，我今天不讓你射到射不出來我就不叫盧偉傑。」

他假咳了聲。「不然叫吳偉傑？」

你歪起嘴角。「我去清理洗漱一下，你給我乖乖在床上等著。」

看著鏡中自己的倒影，你差點想說聲：你哪位。

雙眼泛紅，嘴唇紅腫，脖頸一直到腹部的皮膚布滿點點紅痕和咬痕，紅腫的乳頭一看就知道是被蹂躪過的，右邊還比左邊要腫，你在心裡暗罵吳宇謙也不公平點，讓你起碼兩邊對稱。

你低下頭，你的大腿內側也是重災區，性器仍舊微微翹起，情動的狀態尚未消退，後穴跟屁股因為潤滑液和你自己的體液而有些黏膩。

想著等一下你想對他做的事情，你決定先擼一發出來，以免等一下自制力不足。

拿起蓮蓬頭洗去身上的黏膩，你握住自己的性器緩緩套弄，閉著眼睛低吟著。和他在一起才過了兩個月，你對欲望和情事已經絲毫不陌生，你得承認他的帶領讓你十分放心，也許這世上有很多人技巧比他要更好，但沒有人像他那樣了解你，也沒有人像他那樣把探索你的身體當作自己的職責，他彷彿已經摸透了你身上每一個敏感點。

有點不爽。

你也想牢牢掌控他的慾望，想讓他為你發狂。

你加快手上的動作，刻意放大了自己呻吟的聲音，以渴求的語調叫喚他的名字。

「嗯……啊……宇謙、宇謙！哈啊……好舒服，好棒……給我、再給我多一點……」

你滿意地聽著他躊躇卻又不由自主接近的腳步聲。

「不准進來。」你瞥了站在浴室門口的他一眼。「聽話。」

他也許現在就想要你，但他只能站在門外聽。

你放下蓮蓬頭，關了水，一手套弄自己，一手伸了兩指進入自己的穴口挑弄，閉著眼睛想像他進入你時一瞬間迷離的眼神，還有他忍不住發出的呻吟，你想再多聽聽他失控的聲音。

「哈……哈啊……宇謙，用力點，用力幹我！」

「學、學長……」

他的聲音帶著明顯的慾望，你得意地笑了。

「……你真的很壞心，學長。」他低聲說。

「我這是……嗯……禮尚往來……哈啊——」你毫不憐惜地輾磨自己體內的敏感點，加快速度套弄性器，讓自己射了出來。

「哈……」你睜開雙眼，對著站在門口一動也不動的他笑了笑。「我還得刷牙漱口，乖，出去等我。」

「……好。」他拖著腳轉身離開，走了幾步回頭問：「聽話有獎勵嗎？」

你咬著牙刷，瞥了他一眼。「看你等一下的表現。」

他這才走回房間。

你迅速刷完牙，用冷水洗臉讓自己發熱的腦袋冷卻了一下。等你走出門，就看見他坐在床上，雙手乖乖放在大腿上，沒有碰觸他高高翹起的性器。

整個畫面有些滑稽，你忍不住笑了出來。

「這麼聽話？」你一面爬上床一面說。

他點點頭。「禮尚往來。」

你彎起唇。「我等一下要碰你最敏感的地方，你也能這麼乖？」

他頓了一下。「我盡量。」

你輕嘆，湊上前親了他一下。

「真不知道你前炮友是怎麼回事。」你說。「你以前眼光真差。」

他笑笑，語氣輕鬆，眼神卻很認真。「嗯，大學的時候終於矯正視力了。」

你彈了下他的額頭。「你那時候可還沒喜歡上我。」

「是正在慢慢喜歡上你。」他反駁。「過去進行式，V-ing 的那種。」

你莞爾，捏了下他的臉。「你這張嘴不去賣保險真是可惜了。」

他露齒微笑。「我這張嘴還有更重要的事情要做。」

你一哂，咬了下他的耳垂。「坐好，等一下不准摸自己。」

你讓他靠著床頭，微微曲著腿。你坐在他腿間，湊上他的胸口，光是你撒在他乳頭上的呼吸就讓他呼吸一窒。

有點可愛。

你試探性地舔了一下他的乳尖，讓他抽了口氣，接著你張口含住他的乳頭，輕輕啃咬，他發出比過往都要高亢的呻吟，但只維持了一瞬。

你轉頭看向他，便看見他下意識咬住了自己的下唇，一臉羞恥的模樣。

你蹙起眉，撐著他的大腿直起身。

「別咬。」你說，用拇指把他的下唇從齒縫間解放出來，他的力道大到都把自己咬到出血，你輕輕用舌頭舔去。「你……這算是心理陰影了吧。」

你看了眼他的下身，原本勃起的性器都有些軟了下來。

他垂著頭，整張臉都寫著愧疚。你嘆口氣，伸手抱住他。

「沒關係。」你說。「你真的不能接受就算了。」

「我不想讓你失望。」他不開心地說。

「失望什麼呢？」你親了下他的額頭。「誰對你失望了？」

「我只是——」他轉頭看向床頭櫃，視線落在幾乎被你們遺忘的口球上。「不然你把那個用在我身上吧。」

你皺起眉。「如果你是覺得不想讓我『失望』，那沒有必要。」

「不是，我就是想看看我能不能習慣。」他對你笑了笑。「其實……真的很舒服，但我就是忍不住覺得這不是作為一號我該有的感覺，聲音也……太不男人了。」

你敲了下他的頭。「什麼叫不男人，難不成你覺得我就不是男人？」

「沒有！」他連忙反駁。「我就是……忍不住擔心。」

你嘆口氣，有些心疼地摸了摸他的頭。

「好，我給你用。」你說。「但你不舒服就立刻自己拿下來，或是拍我的大腿，我立刻幫你拿掉。」

他試探性地對你笑笑。「用過之後你下次還能寫 BDSM 的題材。」

「就你會說。」你笑罵，敲了下他的肩膀。

在替他戴上口球的時候你忍不住覺得有些不現實。

這可真是尺度上的大躍進，在你還是連戀愛都沒談過的處男的時候，真的從沒想過自己有一天會把這種東西塞進你新鮮出爐兩個月的男朋友嘴裡。

「會不會不舒服？」你有點擔憂地問。

他搖搖頭，嘴巴被矽膠球撐成圓形，看上去意外地有些脆弱，你忍不住安撫地親了親他的嘴角。

「記得，不舒服就自己拿下來，或是拍我。」

他點點頭，用雙眼對你微笑。

你低下頭，先是親吻他的腹部，用舌頭描繪著他肌肉的線條，同時你的雙手慢慢往上移動，試探性地擦過他挺立的乳尖。

他的呻吟被堵在口中，陰莖誠實地跳動了一下。

你抬眼確認了下他的狀況，之後一路向上舔吻，用舌尖沿著乳暈畫了一圈。

他弓起背脊，身體忍不住往你的方向靠，眼神迷離起來。

確認他沒有什麼不良反應之後，你直接跨坐在他腿上，開始專注地舔弄他的左邊乳頭，他忍不住扭動著身體，雙手垂在身側，緊緊纂著被單，勃起的性器抵著你的臀縫，你可以感覺到他每一次情動的反應。

「我喜歡你的敏感。」你說。「喜歡你因為我而失控。」

你拉起他的手，和他雙手放在你的後腦上。

「喜歡讓我舔哪裡，你領著我。」

他頓了一下，好半晌都沒有反應。

你耐心等著。

「宇謙。」你低聲說。「你幫幫我吧，讓我知道要怎麼讓你舒服。」

他的動作有些遲疑，但最後還是引著你唇舌到了他被冷落的右邊乳頭。

你輕笑，把他含入口中輕輕啃咬，他雙手一緊，忍不住把你往他的胸口壓，你愉悅地舔弄吸吮他的乳頭，右手拇指跟食指捏起他另一邊的乳尖。

他發出一聲短促的吟哦，你抬起眼，便看見他已經有些失焦的雙眼，嘴角到下巴是唾液留下的水光。

你更加奮力地逗弄他鼓脹的乳頭，刻意貼著他的硬挺扭動臀部，讓他的性器在你的股縫間抽送。

「你都這麼硬了。」你輕聲對著他濕潤的胸口說，伸手掰開你的臀肉，讓他的龜頭滑過你的穴口。「是不是很想進去？」

他下意識地想說話，發出無法辨明的聲音，之後才回過神，點點頭。

「別急。」你狡黠地說，下身停止動作，他卻止不住自己急不可耐地挺動。「還不能進去，但我可以先讓你射一次。」

說著，你便向後退，低下頭舔他滲著體液的頂端。他抽了口氣，你雙手圈住他的性器，張口小心翼翼地含住他一邊的囊袋，他一時因為激動而扯了下你的頭髮，你低笑，放開他沉甸甸的囊袋，改為用舌頭舔弄。

你可以從他縮起的陰囊遇見他即將到來的高潮，你張口含住他的性器，雙手持續套弄著，讓他射在你嘴裡。

你抬頭對上他的視線，刻意在他面前緩緩吞下了他的精液，他喉頭鼓動，臉頰酡紅。

「吳宇謙。」你開口。「聽不到你的聲音我有點寂寞。」

他微微瞪大雙眼。

你跪坐在床上，拉起他的右腳，輕輕按了按他的腳板。

「你準備好了就自己把口球拿下來好不好？」你說。「不用急，但我想聽你的聲音。」

他沒有回應，但你知道他聽見了。

你低頭親了下他的腳背，他腳趾縮了一下。

你輕笑，伸出舌頭戳刺他腳趾之間的縫隙，舔到哪，他的腳趾便縮到哪，簡直就像是含羞草一樣敏感，你忍不住將他一根腳趾含入口中吸吮，雙手一面按壓著他的腳板，他整隻腳都蜷縮了起來，腿部肌肉也跟著緊緊繃起。

你可以感覺到自己勃起了。

沒想到有一天，你會因為吸別人的腳趾而如此興奮。

如果他願意讓你聽他的叫聲就更好了。

你把他的腳趾一根根含進口中舔弄，雙手按著他的小腿，他的反射動作從逃離變成了迎合，主動將腳送到你面前，左腳甚至不甘寂寞地湊了過來。

你愉悅的笑了，把他的左腳拉到你腿上，輕輕用手指刮搔著他的腳背。

「學、學長。」

你驚喜地抬起頭，對上他熱烈的眼睛。

「左邊……」他把口球丟在一旁，用手背抹去下巴上的口水。「能不能舔另一邊？」

「當然可以。」你說，抬起他的左腿，從腳底板一路向上舔到腳趾，你終於如願以償聽見了他高亢的呻吟，你心臟重重一跳，專注地舔過他每個腳趾之間的縫隙，讓他無法控制地接連叫出聲。

「好爽……哈啊……」他失神地說。「為什麼會這麼爽……」

你舔著他的腳板，愉悅地對他瞇起眼，你今天不讓他叫到沙啞可不會罷休。

「嗯……啊……學長、偉傑學長……」他扭動著下身，高高揚起的陰莖彷彿有生命一般跳動著，泊泊吐出透明的體液，他的雙手都用力到爆出了青筋，卻仍舊聽話地沒有觸碰自己。

「真乖。」你笑瞇瞇地抬頭看他，用哄誘地語氣說：「你也讓我爽一下好不好？」

「怎、怎麼爽？」他氣喘吁吁地問，比之前任何一次幹你的時候都要氣息不穩。

「這樣。」你抓著他的雙腳，讓他夾住你勃起的性器。「這樣幫我。」

「好。」他試探性地動了一下。「你過來一點。」

你往他的方向挪動，讓他能夾著你的性器輕易地上下套弄，你呻吟出聲，他的雙腳雖然不如雙手或是唇舌靈敏，光是看著他用敏感的腳板夾住你就足以令你興奮，他止不住的喘息更是讓你無比滿足。

「嗯……好棒，再快一點，宇謙。」

他蜷起腳扣著你的硬挺，盡他所能地加快速度，你對他彎起笑，雙手覆上他的腳背，用他的腳套弄著自己的陰莖。

「哈……哈啊……宇謙，我想看你玩自己的乳頭。」你看著他說。「你平時怎麼弄我的，就怎麼弄自己。」

他聽話地捏住自己的乳尖，兩隻手指頭輕輕揉捏扭轉，他爽得叫出聲，手下的動作粗暴起來，把硬挺的乳尖玩得通紅、腫脹，聲音變得嘶啞起來。

他脹紅的性器幾乎可以說是無助地挺動著，讓你有些心癢難耐。

你伸出右腳，輕輕踩在他的性器上。

他呻吟著射了出來。

太色情了，他的身體怎麼會如此色情。

你放下他的腳，上前跨坐在他的大腿上，他在性器碰到你的臀肉時顫抖了下，你饒有興致地扭了下下身。

「敏感？」

他點點頭。

「再為我硬一次好不好？」你問。「這一次讓你插進來，我們一起舒服。」

「好。」他失神地說。「想親你。」

你輕笑。「硬了就讓你親。」

他「嗯」了聲，輕輕套弄自己敏感的性器，抬頭看著你。你吻了下的嘴角，舔了自己的手掌一口，掌心抵著他的頂端輕輕畫圈。

硬了。

你拿了個保險套替他套上，一手搭著他的肩膀，一手將他的性器對準你的穴口，然後緩緩地坐了下去。雖然先前才被尺寸不小的按摩棒插過，但剛才你花了不少時間撩撥他，他的性器也比按摩棒要大，你連他的頂端都吞得有些吃力。

「你再擴張一下吧。」他擔憂地說。「我怕你受傷。」

「不會。」你緊抓著他的肩膀。「慢慢來就好。」

「你真是……」

他溫柔地舔著你的脖頸，雙手揉捏著你的臀瓣，想讓你放鬆一點。你調整呼吸，後穴一點一點吞下他的硬挺，比平時都要強烈的痠脹感讓你莫名滿足，你雙手抱住他的肩頸，發出長長的一聲呻吟。

終於，你將他整根吞了下去。

「你剛才表現得很好。」你低聲說。「這是獎勵。」

你以他的肩膀為支點上下扭動著腰，後穴吞吐著他的性器。他雙手支撐著你的臀部，抬頭索吻，你熱情地侵入他口中，索取他的熱度。

「唔……喜歡。」他在親吻之間說。「喜歡你，學長。」

你吻他吻得更加熱烈，刻意在抽離身體時收縮穴口，像是在挽留他的侵入。他抱著你動了起來，在你向下時用力挺胯，讓他火熱的硬挺進得更深，你騰出一隻手揉捏他的胸肌，拇指擦過他過度敏感的乳尖。他在你口中呻吟，下身撞擊地更加用力。

你可以感覺到自己的快感不斷堆疊，肌肉緊繃起來，背脊弓起。你更加賣力地扭動著腰部，收緊臀肉，手指揉著他的乳頭，用盡一切辦法想給他更強烈的快感。他抓住你溼答答的性器，一面上下套弄一面轉動手腕，另一手碰了下你被撐飽的穴口，像是要將手指插進去。

你尖叫著達到頂峰，穴口隨著性器吐出一股股白濁而一次次緊縮。他跟著呻吟出聲，最後在你體內戳刺了幾下，跟著射了出來。

「吳宇謙。」你說，因為氣息不穩而斷斷續續。「我也挺喜歡你的。」

他訝異地笑了聲，緊緊抱住你。

你們就這樣維持著同樣的姿勢好一陣子，你的身體漸漸從高潮的餘韻恢復過來，整個人放鬆地攤在吳宇謙身上，他仍舊深埋在你體內的性器帶給你無以言狀的滿足感。

「現在幾點了？」你問。

「十點多。」

「多多少？」

「不知道。」他把臉埋進你肩窩。「不想放開你去看。」

你戳了他的腰一下。「別鬧，午餐是十二點開始，我們還得清理，這床單也不能就這樣放著。」

「我早上問過了。」他說。「清潔人員說隨我們鬧，之後丟在浴缸裡，他們會直接送洗。」

你差點嗆到。「你問過了？！」

「對啊。」他理所當然地說。「我怕被罰錢。」

你真不知道該說他厚臉皮還是想得周到。

「……等一下我們分開出去。」

他失笑。「有必要嗎？」

「我先搭電梯，你之後再上樓找我。」

「……喂！」

「午餐也分開坐吧。」

「盧偉傑！」他頂了下胯，讓你顫抖了下。

「別別別。」你說。「雖然我還行，但我怕你精盡人亡。」

他咬了下你的脖子。「你欠幹啊。」

事實證明他確實是被你榨乾了，但你忘了按摩棒還有電。

等你們收拾完準備去餐廳已經是十二點多的事情了，餐廳確認的電話是他接的，你累得連話都說不出來。

好好兩個二十多歲的年輕人站著走進門，離開的時候一個腳步虛浮聲音沙啞，一個沒有骨頭也沒什麼聲音。

縱慾傷身。

午餐比你預期的要好吃，雖然很貴，但食材十分新鮮，調味處理恰到好處，每道菜都十分精緻，微微燒烤過的比目魚握壽司尤其讓你想嫁給餐廳主廚。

吳宇謙開玩笑地說他就該轉行當廚師。

「雖然你從廚房殺手有了巨大的進展，」你吐槽，「但當廚師還是算了吧。」

吳宇謙不滿地在大庭廣眾之下把你吻到差點斷氣。

回到你的公寓，他窩在客廳沙發上收信回信，你則是縮在他身旁寫文。

蒙眼、深喉、按摩棒、口球、微 BDSM 成分。

你可沒寫過這麼長一串如此黃暴的警告標籤。

你有點懷疑自己是被什麼附身了。

寫著寫著你突然想到之前買的對戒還藏在行李袋裡面，現在他忙著準備明天工作，似乎也不是個合適的時機。

原本你是打算今天一早給他的，但……那種起床方式，你能想得起來自己叫什麼名字就不錯了。

明早給他吧，你想，讓他的驚喜再多延續一天。

接下來的時間他都特別黏人，拉著你進廚房準備晚餐，跟著你進浴室洗澡——真的只有單純洗澡，你們現在的狀態也做不了其他事情——之後緊緊貼著你睡覺。

你似乎已經漸漸習慣了和他同床的感覺，你想。

*

隔天早上你難得地起得比他要早，看在他今天就要出門工作的份上，你決定準備個簡單的早餐。

你的廚藝雖然不是特別好，炒個蛋煎個培根還是做得到的。

等他穿著條睡褲走出房門，你已經在餐桌邊等他，他訝異地看著你，之後揉了揉眼睛，像是在懷疑自己是不是產生了幻覺。

你忍不住想笑，對他招了招手。

「早安。」你說。

他彎下身親了你一下。「早安，今天怎麼這麼好？」

「可憐你馬上就要去上班。」你笑嘻嘻地說。「吃吧，吃完我有東西要給你。」

他剛拉開椅子，頓了下。「不能現在給？」

「不能。」你說。「快吃。」

你和他邊閒話家常邊吃早餐，你有注意到他好奇的注視，但他沒有多問，你忍不住在他第六次轉過來看你的時候拍拍他的頭。

「嗯？」

你搖搖頭，笑了。「沒什麼。」

這次跨年之後你覺得又和他親密了不少。

吃完早餐他自動自發地替你洗了盤子跟鍋子，你拉著他回到臥室，讓他坐在床邊。

「到底是什麼禮物，這麼神秘？」他問。

「你閉上眼睛。」你說。「等我說好再張開。」

他聽話地閉上雙眼，你拿出對戒，他的那枚掛在項鍊上，你把項鍊戴在他脖子上。

你親了下他的眼角。「好了，可以睜開眼睛了。」

他睜開雙眼，拉起項鍊，盯著上頭的戒指發楞。

「這是——」他抬頭看你，盯著你右手中指上設計相同只是顏色相反的戒指。「你——我——」

他像是突然失去了組織語言的能力，你好笑地摸摸他的頭。

「下個月，等我正式答應你，」你說。「你再把戒指戴上。」

他瞪大了雙眼，一臉不可置信，甚至還捏了自己的臉一把。

「真的？」他問。

你雙手環住他，彎起笑。「真的。」


	4. Chapter 4

**一月底**

你和吳宇謙的約定即將在三天後到期，其實你們都對結果心照不宣，但沒有明言的默契讓你們都選擇了等待，等著試用期正式結束的那天。

星期四的晚上，吳宇謙突然傳了一則新聞給你。

太平山下雪了。

你傳了個問號給他，一時之間沒有讀懂他的言外之意，等他傳了一張羽絨衣的照片過來時，你才突然意識到他想做什麼。

你從衣櫥裡翻出了你很久沒穿的登山外套，拍了張照片回傳給他。

吳宇謙：[軍靴]

你：[登山靴]

吳宇謙：[防風手套]

你：[登山手套]

吳宇謙：[雪鏈]

你：[伸出拇指比讚]

吳宇謙：[手機行事曆截圖]

你：[OK 手勢]

你們相處的時候精神年齡真的會莫名下降。

星期六早上他在清晨時開著車來接你，你帶上簡單的行李上了他的車，跟他接了個打招呼的吻。

「有沒有忘了什麼？」他問，遞給你一個麥當勞的紙袋，裡頭是早餐漢堡和薯餅。「吃吧，我已經吃了。」

「謝謝。」你說。「可以出發了。」

前面的路段都還不算太塞車，接近園區的時候開始比較多車輛。你們隨著車流緩緩前進，之後在工作人員的指示下加裝了雪鏈，四周已經可以看見白雪的痕跡，讓你有些興奮。

「喜歡雪？」他問。

「少見嘛。」你說。「而且好看。」

開車進了停車場，可以從車輛上積的白雪厚度判斷各個車輛上山時間的早晚，你覺得有些有趣，拿出手機拍了幾張照片。

你興致匆匆地下車，突然的溫差讓你打了個噴嚏，他被你尾音飄高的噴嚏聲逗笑了，捏了下你的鼻子，替你把圍巾拉高了些。

「來拍照！」你興奮地說，脫下手套拉著他自拍，你們帶著帽子的模樣看上去有點傻，就連他成熟社會男士的氣場也壓不過頭頂著顆圓球的毛帽帶來的傻氣效果。

暴露在風雪中讓你的手有些冰冷，他把你的手拉到他面前呵氣，之後塞進他的羽絨衣口袋中，他脫下自己右手的手套，用溫暖的手包裹住你失溫的手指。

一路上你們都沒怎麼說話。

也許是白雪營造出的氛圍讓你們不自覺安定下來，你拉著他沿著山路走，心中異常地平靜。

你想到大學時期跟他一起看日出的事情，那時你快被期末搞瘋了，他突然問你想不想和他一起衝上山跨個年，之後再回學校繼續準備考試，你沒怎麼猶豫就答應了他，什麼也沒帶就跟他走了。

他總是前進得比你要快，現在能這樣在一起也是因為他的主動，但你跟隨他跟得義無反顧。

「吳宇謙。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「我們來堆個雪人吧！」

他失笑。「好。」

雪的量不足以讓你們堆起多大的雪球，何況你們也不熟練，最後只堆起兩個小小的雪人，擺在路邊的圍欄上。

你找了些樹枝當手，用石頭當眼睛。

他折了兩小根樹枝插在兩個雪人的下半身。

你噴笑。「你能不能別這麼黃？」

「不這樣大家怎麼知道這兩個雪人都是帶把的？」他一本正經地說。「不過我這根好像不夠大，應該找個粗一點的樹枝。」

「你乾脆多加一根算了。」你吐槽。

「哇，盧偉傑，原來我平時沒有滿足你啊？」他誇張地說。「要不然下次我跟你最喜歡的按摩棒一起幹你？」

你翻了個白眼。「你以為我是黑洞啊？」

「人的潛力無限。」他笑嘻嘻地說。

你對他比了個中指。

你們留著兩個雪人相親相愛，牽著手繼續沿路往上走。走著走著，突然在路邊看見了小小的冰瀑，晶瑩的冰反射著冬陽。

你放開他的手，拿出手機上前拍照，他突然從後方抱了上來。

「宇謙？」

他從肩上的包包中拿出厚厚一疊稿紙交給你，讓你忍不住回想起高中國文模擬考的慘痛經驗，你的作文總是拿不到一半的分數，還曾經被國文老師約談過，勸你寫命題作文別太天馬行空，字也盡量寫得端正點。

你寫英文作文同樣天馬行空，能硬生生把明顯要考生寫拾金不昧的看圖寫作凹成銀行搶匪把錢忘在餐廳，慘遭同夥殺害的故事，但分數卻一直很不錯，所以你堅持是國文考試文化的問題。

你搖搖頭，意識到自己想遠了，連忙展開稿紙，閱讀他比你要整齊太多的字跡。

是他欠你的心得。

他從你們分別以之後你開的坑一直寫到現在的紀實連載，這次不再是以網路上匿名讀者的身分寫評論，而是以吳宇謙的身分。要說是心得其實更像是情書，寫著他透過你的文字和平時的閒聊了解你的近況，一點一點喜歡上你的過程。

「有點長，你不用現在看完。」他靦腆地說。「我就是……想讓你更了解我的喜歡是哪來的，想讓你安心一點。」

「我沒有不安心。」你輕聲說。「但謝謝你。」

兩個月前你就知道他是你的老讀者，但直到這一刻，你才真正把那個總是會留言支持你的讀者和他結合在一起。

「什麼年代了，怎麼還用手寫的啊？」你開玩笑地問。

「這樣感覺比較鄭重。」他說，搔了搔頭。「好久沒寫這麼多字了。」

「一面多少字？」

「五百。」他回道。「兩面一千字，總共五十張。」

你訝異地笑了。「你還真寫了五萬字？」

「嗯。」他抱住你。「四年份的情書。」

你眼眶有點熱。

「你這都要跟我寫的連載一樣長了。」

「沒有一樣長。」他笑瞇了眼。「我知道你因為寫床戲爆了多少字。」

「你這汙腦袋。」你笑罵。「還不是你的關係。」

他脫下雙手的手套，捧著你的臉，溫熱的大手貼著你的皮膚，你不自覺蹭了蹭他的掌心。

「那我可以把戒指戴上了嗎？」他問，聲音帶著一絲緊張的情緒。「我可以轉正了嗎？」

你彎起笑。「朕准了。」

他揚起嘴角，低頭吻你。

兩個人都控制不住笑容的時候有點難接吻。

接下來的路上他一直忍不住看自己右手中指上的戒指，也禁不住傻笑。你任他拉著你的手拍你們右手的合照，他立刻上了你最初發的徵友貼文，把照片傳了上去。

你好笑地縱容他放閃的行為。

「又沒人跟你搶。」你說。

「你不懂。」他撇撇嘴。「我一看到有這麼多人推薦自己當你對象我就不開心。」

「大家都知道我脫單了。」你悶笑。「大家都是鬧著玩的。」

他輕哼。「鬧著玩我也不開心。」

你們在遊樂區的販賣部買了些食物，之後便趁著下山的車流量不算太多時開車下山，即便如此還是花了大概兩個小時才到你們在羅東的民宿。

走進房間，他打了個大大的哈欠。

「累了？」你問，結果像是被他傳染一般跟著打了個哈欠。

「嗯……昨天比較晚睡。」他一邊說一邊把你拉到床上，抱著你躺下。「陪我睡一下。」

「昨天熬夜了？」你問。

「檢查了一下心得有沒有錯字。」他說。「然後擔心了一下。」

「擔心什麼啊。」你好笑地回道。「我還以為我的答案已經夠明顯了。」

「多少還是擔心。」他又打了個哈欠。「想睡。」

「等等，讓我拿一下你的心得。」你拉開他沉甸甸的手臂，伸手撈你的包包。「我趁你睡覺的時候看完。」

他頓了下。「你也是不用看得太快。」

「嗯？」你挑起眉。「你有什麼不想讓我現在看到的？」

「也不是。」他有些心虛地說。「嗯……我先睡了。」

你看完他那整整一大疊稿紙之後才知道他的反應是怎麼一回事。

大部分的內容還是很令你感動的，但偶爾夾雜了一些他的性幻想，還有幾次春夢的經驗，讓你有些哭笑不得。

至少你現在知道他為什麼在床上總叫你學長了，原來是自慰時叫習慣了。

你看著他睡著時微微張開的嘴巴，笑著搖了搖頭，他對你欲望強烈倒不是什麼壞事，你現在也不惶多讓。

「色鬼。」你躺在他身邊低聲說。「要是我不喜歡做愛你怎麼辦？」

他咕噥了聲，無意識地攬住你的腰，往你懷裡縮。

你彎起笑，摸了摸他的頭。

*

晚上你們去逛了羅東夜市，人多到不行，明明是平日卻跟跨年的人潮有得拚，就連製作速度很快的章魚燒你們都排了十幾分鐘，炸蔥餅和蔥肉串各排了二十多分鐘，他因為太餓，中途跑去買了一份旁邊沒有什麼生意的烤魷魚，其實還是滿好吃的，就是硬了一點。

你拒絕吃他買的臭豆腐薯條，他硬是吃完之後湊上來親你，惹得你狠狠掐了他的腰一下。

你們以龜速在人潮中移動，你都快站著睡著了，人潮太擁擠又讓你有點難以呼吸。等走到羊肉湯的攤販時，你們決定直接外帶走人，在路邊隨便找了個地方吃。

「東西是好吃。」你說。「但要吃飽太累人了。」

「夜市不都這樣？」他聳聳肩。「不然下次你坐在公園裡等我買回來給你？」

「別，那樣我罪惡感太重了。」

「你可以用別的方式補償我啊。」

他往你的方向湊了過來，你嫌棄地皺了皺鼻子，把他推到一邊。「你沒刷牙前別靠近我。」

他惡趣味地朝著你哈了口氣，之後迅速逃跑。

「吳宇謙！」你一面大罵一面追了上去。「今晚別想上我的床！」

「不用床！」他回頭拋了個飛吻給你。「我們可以站著來！」

「滾！」你笑罵。「你給我睡門外！」

你們也許不該在大街上進行這種對話，但愛情總是令人盲目。

吳宇謙使你智商下降。

回到民宿之後你把吳宇謙趕去了浴室，勒令他趕緊刷牙漱口，你坐在床邊又翻了翻他給你的五萬字心得，思考你是不是要實現他幾個心願，畢竟今天也算是個特別的日子。

他一刷完牙就大步走到床邊，撲上來抱住你的腰，你輕輕踢了他一腳。

「沒味道了，真的。」他說，對你張開嘴巴。

你拍了下他的額頭。「你今晚還是不准上床。」

「你真要狠心讓我睡地板？」

「你可以睡沙發。」你說。「我相信你。」

「除非你跟我一起睡。」他把手伸進你的上衣，暗示性地揉了揉你的腰，你捏住他想湊上來親你的雙唇，他委屈的眼神讓你笑了起來。

「自作孽不可活。」你說。

他掙脫你的手指。「那我只能得寸進尺了。」

他突然把你抱了起來，把你扛在肩上，失重感讓你驚呼出聲，肚子被他堅硬的肩膀頂著的感覺並不好，你忿忿地槌了下他的背。

「吳宇謙！」

「今天是我們正式交往的日子。」他無賴地說。「你不想做點什麼紀念一下嗎？」

「你先放我下來。」你咬了他一口。「我又沒說不讓你做。」

「真的？」他走進浴室將你放了下來。「剛才是誰不讓我親的？」

「真的。」你說，隔著衣服擰了下他的乳頭，讓他抽了口氣。「你就不會誘惑我一下啊？搞不好你在浴室叫一叫我就忍不住找上門了。」

他的眼睛亮了一下。「我下次知道了，今天就先跳過吧。」

你好笑地捏了下他的臉頰。「先洗澡，全身都是食物的味道。」

「我們一起。」他興奮地說。「我之前——」

「做過跟我一起洗澡結果擦槍走火的春夢，我知道，我看到了。」你拍了下他的肚子。「看起來這麼正經的人，沒想到腦子裡都是汙水。」

「我就對喜歡的人這樣。」他一面說一面解我的釦子。「我之前就說過，我想要你很久了。」

你眼神一軟，兩個月前你真不知道他說「想要你很久」是多久。

你伸手勾住他的褲頭把他往你的方向一拉，仰頭吻上他的唇，他熟練地脫下你的衣服，雙手搭在你的腰上輕輕按壓。

「你的衣服，」你說，話語被他貼上來的唇給打斷，你撩起他上衣的下襬。「手。」

他聽話地舉起手，讓你把他的衣服脫下來，你解開他的皮帶直接往外丟出浴室，之後將他的褲子連著內褲一起脫了下來。

「你的戒指給我。」你說。「你先進去洗。」

他脫戒指時依依不捨的表情讓你有些好笑，你在他面前把你們兩個的戒指放在洗手台上的漱口杯裡，對他晃了晃杯身。「就放在這裡，不會不見。」

他應了聲，乖乖地把蓮蓬頭拿下來調整水溫，淋浴間的玻璃門在熱氣的蒸騰下起了一片白霧。

你慢條斯理地褪去身上僅剩的衣物，踏入淋浴間，你突然意識到自己很少看見他光裸的背部。水打在他的身上，沿著他背部的肌肉線條往下滑，通過他收窄的後腰流過他緊實的臀部，你忍不住嚥了下口水。

你走上前從後頭抱住他，一手貼在他的胸口，一手從他的腹部往下游移。

「你這是要幫我洗嗎？」他低低地問。

「你想要嗎？」你反問。

他笑了聲，像是你剛剛問了個傻問題。「當然。」

你彎下腰，從他的尾椎一路往上舔，他的身體微微顫了下。

「要我幫你洗的話，你可就不准碰自己了。」

他低喘了口氣。「嗯，我不碰。」

「好。」你笑著說，伸手擠了些沐浴乳，雙手搓揉成泡沫。「水先關掉吧。」

你從他的肩膀開始，一面親吻他的後頸一面按摩他的肩頸和手臂，再來是他結實的胸口。你刻意在他的乳頭邊緣畫著圈，指腹按著他的乳暈，但就是不碰他挺立起來的乳尖。

他的氣息變得粗重，下身漸漸硬了起來。

「學長……」

「我這是在幫你洗澡。」你說。「很純潔的。」

他噗哧一笑，臀部向後頂了下。「學長你也硬了，這還叫純潔嗎？」

「只要我不射出來就算純潔。」你回嘴，用掌心蹭了下他的乳尖。他呻吟出聲，陰莖高高翹起。

你的右手貼著他的胯部往下，手指分開兩側，來回磨蹭著他的鼠蹊部，白色的泡沫順著往下流到他的性器上。他轉過頭向你索吻，你輕碰他的唇之後退開，讓他追著你深入你的口腔，指尖沿著他的陰莖從根部往柱頭輕撫，食指指腹在他龜頭上的小孔邊緣畫圈。

他更硬了。

你把他推到牆邊，跪下來讓他一隻腳踩著你的膝蓋，雙手從他大腿根部搓揉到小腿，再到腳掌，你把他的腳捧在手中按摩，他禁不住呻吟出聲。

「學長，我想……」

「有點耐心。」你說，讓他換隻腳踩上來。「我還沒洗完呢。」

你低頭親了下他的腳背，替他將另一隻腳抹上肥皂，仔細按著他的腳背、腳踝、腳底，再來是一根根腳趾。他難耐地直接把你拉了起來，緊抱著親吻。

「這就忍不住了。」你在他嘴邊說。「你是不是越來越敏感了？」

「是你越來越會撩撥我了。」他說。「讓我一點就著。」

他把大腿伸進你腿間，蹭著你昂首的性器，兩根手指伸到你嘴裡勾了勾你的舌頭。你挑起眉，張口把他的手指含進口中，像是替他口交時那樣舔弄吸吮。

他輕嘆，手指在你口中抽插著，在這個距離你可以看見他因為慾望而放大的瞳孔，你歪起唇，把他的手指吞得更深，一面吞吐一面呻吟著。

「學長……」

你趁著他一時之間因為情動產生的分心，掙脫他的懷抱，拿起蓮蓬頭沖了他一臉水。他抹了抹臉，無奈地看著你得逞的笑容。

「你身上的泡沫都要乾了。」你說。「快點沖掉比較好。」

「你就是仗著我喜歡你。」他回，任你把他身上的泡沫沖洗掉。

你撥著他的頭髮，覺得自己像是在幫一隻大狗洗澡。

等你把水關了，放下蓮蓬頭，他直接把你抱了起來，抵在淋浴間的玻璃牆邊，帶著涼意的表面讓你顫抖了下，你下意識抱緊他的背，舔了下他的嘴角。

「學長。」他咬了你的耳垂一口。「我在夢裡就是這樣把你壓在牆邊幹到射出來的。」

「哦？」你用挑釁的眼神看著他，說：「但潤滑液跟套子都在外面，你現在也做不了什麼。」

他頓了下，一時之間被堵得說不出話，你在他耳邊愉悅地笑了起來。

「在你夢中我是不是都不用潤滑？」你問。「是不是還讓你內射了？」

「……是。」他乾巴巴地說。「畢竟是夢。」

「好了，別委屈了。」你好笑地拍拍他的肩膀。「先把我放下來。」

他聽話地照做，正當你以為他會出去拿潤滑跟套子的時候，他把你轉了過來，讓你臉貼著玻璃。

「你這是——啊！」

他雙手抓著你的大腿一拉，掰開你的臀肉，跪在地上舔你的穴口。你雙手撐著玻璃牆，下身忍不住扭動起來。

「宇謙……好癢……」

他低笑，溫熱的吐息撒在你敏感的穴口上，你顫抖了下，穴口微微一縮。

「你真可愛，學長。」

他雙手拇指拉開你的穴口，舌尖整個插了進去。

你差點尖叫出聲，口中溢出高亢的呻吟，明明你的後面曾被更大更粗的東西填滿過，他濕熱又靈活的舌頭卻帶給你截然不同的快感，你忍不住抬高屁股，想讓他更加深入。

他雙手揉捏著你的臀肉，舌頭在你的穴口中抽送，你的穴口也跟著一開一闔。他將兩根手指直接插了進去，舌頭退到穴口細細舔弄。

「宇、宇謙，不夠……嗯……」

「那你想不想要更多？」他問。

「想——哈啊！」

他直接加入第三根手指，稍嫌急躁的動作讓你一時間有些脹痛，早已習慣他粗大的穴口卻在他快速的抽送中得到了異樣的快感，你的雙腿不自覺張的更開，性器硬得生疼。

「你濕了，學長。」

另一隻手握住你的性器，拇指指腹在你的龜頭畫著圈，捲起你不斷流出的前液。他加快手指在你穴內抽送的速度，輕輕啃咬你的臀瓣。

接著他突然把手指抽了出來。

你發出一聲讓現在的你都感到羞恥的嚶嚀，穴口徒勞地挽留著他。他站起身，火熱的硬挺在你的臀縫之間抽送，像是隨時都會直接插進去。

就算他真的進去了，你被快感奪去理智的大腦大概也不會阻止。

「我不想趁人之危，學長。」他低聲說。「那只好我們都委屈一點了。」

他把陰莖插進你腿間，整個人貼了上來。

「腿交會嗎，學長？」

「當、當然，這有什麼難的？」你喘著氣說。

他輕笑，抓著你的腰開始快速抽送起來。

腿交在理論上是沒什麼難的，但你忘了自己大腿內側有多麼敏感。

他的性器抵著你的，以你流了滿腿都是的前液作為潤滑來回抽插，你的大腿內側燒熱起來，不知道是疼是麻還是爽。他低頭咬住你的脖頸，你一時腿軟，差點癱倒在地上。

「宇、宇謙……我快……」

你話還沒說出口，他便把你的頭轉過來，用親吻堵住了你的嘴，套弄著你性器的手突然停下動作，拇指堵住了你頂端的小孔。

你怨憤地咬了他一口，瞪了他一眼，他歪起唇，說：「這不是你自己說的嗎？只要你沒射出來，你就只是很純潔的在替我洗澡。」

「吳宇謙！」

「好好好。」他笑著說，更加奮力地在你腿間挺動，雙手抱著你的身體，揉捏著你的乳頭。

高潮的瞬間你腳軟了，他連忙撈住你的腰，把你抱了起來。

「帶我去床上。」你說。「快點幹我。」

他眉眼彎彎，對你露出燦爛的微笑。「遵命。」

你們兩個都有點心急。

他一把你放在床上就急不可耐地打開行李袋，翻找出一管潤滑液和一盒保險套，在他替自己套上保險套的同時，你擠了一大坨潤滑液在手上，直接插進三指草草擴張。

「進來。」你拔出手指，向著他張開雙腿。

他欺身壓在你身上，把你的腿抬到肩上挺身插入，痠脹的感覺讓你叫了出來，後穴一瞬間縮緊。他抽了口氣，動作一滯。

「放鬆。」他彎下腰在你耳邊說。「痛嗎？」

你搖搖頭，雙腳夾著他的肩頸，手指纂著被單。「直接把我幹開。」

他訝異地笑了聲，順著你的指示抽離性器接著再次插入，一次次插得越來越深，直到他整個陰莖深埋在你的體內。你用雙腳把他拉了下來，仰頭吻住他的唇。

「宇謙……嗯……宇謙。」你刻意收縮著臀部肌肉，他悶哼了聲，節奏突然變得紊亂，在你體內橫衝直撞著，你伸手碰觸你們身體交合的地方，把食指插入本來就被撐得飽飽的穴口，他呻吟出聲，抱著你射了出來。

他喘著氣，近乎癡迷地看著你吞下他的性器和你自己一根手指的後穴。

「學長。」他低聲說。「你這是想做什麼？」

「什麼想做什麼？」

「這裡。」他伸手用拇指輕輕按著你穴口的邊緣，沒想到第一個指節直接陷了進去，他小小驚呼了聲。

你脹紅了臉，沒有想過自己竟然還能容納得下別的東西。

「學長你真是貪吃。」他低啞地說，眼神突然充滿侵略性。「是不是真的想讓我跟按摩棒一起幹你？」

「不可能不可能。」你連忙說。「我又不是黑洞。」

他輕笑，拇指微微在你穴口中抽送。「我看過裝在陰莖環上的假陽具，不大。」

他把拇指又插進去一截。「我不願意讓任何人介入我們，但如果你覺得不夠……」

他動了動自己又再度硬起來的下身。「……我會找到滿足你的方法。」

你從沒有覺得不滿足，但卻不得不承認自己有些好奇。

你看過雙龍的色情片，被插入的那方表情又是痛苦又是歡愉，你一方面覺得可怕，無法想像人的肛門怎麼能撐大到那種程度，另一方面卻著迷般看著零號被幹到殷紅的穴口吞下兩根陰莖，看著他在兩個一號退出來之後一時之間閉合不了的後穴。

「學長、學長。」他輕嘆口氣，臉上帶著欣悅和驚異。「你真的是不斷超出我的預期。」

「……我也沒想到。」你承認，突然覺得有點緊張。「你會不會覺得我太……太……」

「太？」

「淫蕩。」你說，抿起唇看著他。

「我不是很喜歡這個詞。」他說，溫柔地從你的體內退出，低頭親了你一下。「我喜歡你的好奇，喜歡你的開放跟熱情，也喜歡你雖然有時候還是會不好意思，但卻一直很誠實地讓我知道你的喜惡。」

你忍不住彎起唇，伸手抱住他。「那你也不要隱瞞自己喜歡什麼。」

「好。」他又親了你一口。

「我……」你紅著臉說，有些不好意思。「我想讓你再舔舔我後面，剛才在浴室裡很舒服。」

他咧嘴。「我很樂意。」

他正要低頭舔你，你翻身把他壓在床上。

「我也幫你。」你說。「禮尚往來。」

你轉了個方向跪在他身上，拆下他陰莖上填滿精液的保險套，打了個結丟在一旁。你伸出舌頭舔去他陰莖上殘留的白濁，含住他飽脹的龜頭。他則是抱著你的臀部，舔掉從你穴口中流出來的潤滑液。

「坐下來一點。」他說，一面收緊雙手把你往下拉。你幾乎是坐在他臉上，也許是因為重力的幫助，也許是因為你剛剛才被他的性器操開，他的舌頭能進到比在浴室時要更加深入的地方，你喘著氣，一時之間顧及不了他的性器。

「啊……哈啊！好、好爽，你動一動……」

他用舌頭在你體內戳刺著，舔開你情動而縮緊的內壁，不時退到你穴口，用舌尖畫著圈，之後再舔進你的甬道。

「哈、哈啊 ……好棒，宇謙，好舒服……」

你握住他的陰莖上下舔弄，一手圈著他的根部，一手按壓著他的會陰，他的陰莖跳了一下，頂端隨著他不自覺的挺動戳進你口中，你唇舌追著他的動作往下，吞下他一半的陰莖。

他的手指掐進你的臀肉，一面套弄你的性器，一面用舌頭插幹你的穴口。

你爽得穴口一陣陣緊縮，射出來的同時吸住他濕軟的舌頭，你低頭將他吞得更深，直到你的鼻頭接觸到他的囊袋，同時加重了按摩他會陰的力道。

他在你喉嚨深處射了出來。

你把他的精液嚥了下去，舔了舔唇。

「學長——哇啊！等等，我還有點敏感……哈、哈啊 ……」

你陷入了自己有些難以解釋的狀態，腦中似乎什麼想法也沒有，只想讓他再多叫一點、再多給你一點。你坐在他身上，伸出腳輕輕踩著他軟下來的陰莖，腳心有些麻癢。

「學、學長……你這樣……啊……」

你雙腳揉弄著他的下身，像是隻貓在吸引主人的注意力。

「哈、哈啊……慢、慢一點……」

你放慢速度，用腳掌緩緩摩擦著他的陰莖。

他叫得真好聽。

「學長……」

他伸手從丟在床上的紙盒摸出一個保險套，撕開包裝。

「如果你真那麼想要，那就滿足我一個願望好不好。」

你知道他在說什麼。

你撲到他身上，直接坐了下去，讓他的陰莖填滿你的體內，他把你抱了起來，就這樣插著走回浴室裡。你緊緊抱著他的肩頸，胡亂啃咬著他的耳朵，每走一步他的性器就會在你的體內頂弄一下，讓你忍不住呻吟連連。

就像他過去做過的夢一樣，他把你壓在淋浴間的玻璃上狠命操幹。你雙腿夾著他的腰，不安分地扭動著，唇舌不甘寂寞地撩撥著他，舔吻他的下巴、喉結、耳朵。

「宇謙、宇謙——」你收緊手臂。「只有我，也只有我可以滿足你。」

你這次高潮時什麼也沒射出來，快感卻強烈地讓你全身緊繃，雙腳蜷曲。

「只有你可以滿足我。」他說，額頭抵著你的額頭。

最後，你用手讓他射了出來。

清洗過後你們累得誰也不想走路，墊了條浴巾坐在淋浴間裡休息，你頭枕著他的肩膀，心不在焉地戳著他的腳趾。

「如果這是 ABO 的世界，」他突然開口，「我就要懷疑你是發情了。」

「我可生不了小孩，就算可以也不想生。」你笑出聲。「自動潤滑倒是很方便。」

「但也少了點樂趣。」他說。「我就喜歡慢慢開拓你後面。」

「那我當 Beta？」

「但這樣就沒有發情期了。」

「喜歡被人幹的 Alpha？」

「這個好！」

「……我們的對話好沒營養。」

他莞爾，低低的笑聲在浴室裡迴盪，你也跟著笑了起來，心情無比明朗。

「啊，戒指。」他爬到洗手檯邊，伸手拿下裝著你們對戒的漱口杯，慢悠悠地回到你身邊，替你把戒指戴上。

你自動自發地接過他的那枚戒指，套在他中指上。

「情人節那天，」你輕聲說，「晚上我去你家找你？」

他親了下你的手指。「你這樣好像吃完午餐就在問晚餐要吃什麼。」

你翻了個白眼。「我是要跟你過情人節，又不是只想著做愛。」

他一臉震驚。「難道那天不做嗎？」

「……當然要做。」

逢年過節，除非發生了什麼意外，你實在不覺得有什麼不做的理由。

你們兩個半斤八兩。

「你真的很色情。」他說。「我都有點危機感了。」

「彼此彼此。」你勾起唇，握住他的手。「以後還請多多指教。」

你們還有很多時間慢慢探索彼此。

你很期待。


	5. 情人節

你，盧偉傑，是個網路耽美寫手，曾經是圈子裡有名的處男作者，在網路發徵友文之後意外釣出以前曾經喜歡過的學弟，經過三個月的試用期，你脫離了處男之身，你們也正式成為了情侶。

接下來你們將迎來在一起之後的第一個情人節，在吳宇謙的提議（又或者該說是撒嬌）之下，你們決定去宜蘭泡溫泉。

「……你帶這個做什麼？」你問，看著他手中的按摩棒。

「重溫舊夢？」他說，故意打開了電源。

你瞇眼盯著在他手中前後震動的按摩棒，突然有點想打他。

……雖然那次是很爽沒錯。

「讓我帶吧。」他湊過來靠在你肩上說。「好不好？」

他啃了下你的耳垂，讓你顫抖了下。

「你現在臉皮真的很厚。」你說，好氣又好笑，一把抓起他手中的按摩棒，關掉電源之後丟進行李袋中。

之後他又塞了兩隻抱枕娃娃進行李袋中，一隻鯊魚一隻黑貓，是他最近買來放在你家沙發上的，平時你們沒事就會一人抱著一隻，一起在客廳處理工作。

吳宇謙表示它們也是一對的，還慫恿你寫了一鯊一貓的文。

你無藥可救地覺得這樣的他很可愛。

想到他最近因為工作時間長而背痛，你還帶了按摩精油，打算到時候泡完溫泉替他按一按。

腦中也浮現了你按著他敏感的腳，讓他忍不住叫出聲的景象。

……想讓他再叫到沙啞。

神遊之中你一時之間沒注意到他還帶了什麼驚人的東西，直到你們入住溫泉旅館到了房間之後才突然發現。

「吳宇謙！」

「嗯？」

你從行李中拿出一個盒子，裡頭裝著一根細長的金屬棒。「這是什麼？」

「馬眼棒。」他一臉無辜的說。「不是你買的嗎？」

「我知道是馬眼棒，我是為了寫文——」

「你不想用啊？」他回道。「我看到還以為你有興趣，還去研究了一下。」

你為了寫文同樣做了研究，雖然你買的已經是比較細的尺寸了，仍舊難以想像這一整根東西塞進尿道裡會是什麼感覺。難道不痛嗎？這樣真的會舒服嗎？

「我沒有要勉強你啦。」他說，把盒子從你手中拿走，丟回行李袋中。「先別想了，我們去泡溫泉吧！」

你應了聲，看了袋子裡的盒子一眼。

這次房間的浴池沒有你們在北投那次高級，但空間更大了，浴池邊上靠著大大的窗，只要打開百葉簾就能看見外頭的造景。

他打開浴池的水龍頭開始放溫泉水，之後迅速褪去身上的衣服。

看著他結實的肌肉，你忍不住伸手摸了他的胸膛一把。

「別急啊。」他低笑，你的掌心可以感覺到他胸腔中的震動。「我們有很多時間。」

「誰急了？」你說，故意慢條斯理地脫去衣服，挑判地揚起一邊的眉毛。

他伸出右手捧住你的臉，中指上你送他的戒指帶著些許冰涼。

「是我心急。」他說。「看到你就想碰你。」

你彎起唇，側頭親了下他的掌心之後替他把戒指摘了下來，和你手上成對的戒指一起放在漱口杯中。短短時間內這似乎已經成了一種儀式，只要你們是一起進浴室的，你就會像現在這樣把兩枚戒指放在杯中，心中帶著奇異的滿足感。

「等等我幫你按摩。」你說。「你最近太常加班了。」

他聳聳肩。「有個專案交期要到了，我們組的人都在加班。」

你嘆口氣，拉著他進浴池裡。

溫暖的池水舒緩了你全身的肌肉，你在池底找到他的手，勾住他的手指。

你們在一起的時間卻沒多久，但認識的時間並不短，你有時候會覺得他本該成為和你共享生活的那個人。

他是你第一個喜歡的人，也是你第一個確定關係的人，你的初吻是他的，初次也是他的。

你看過很多慘烈的初戀故事，但你心中莫名自信。

你知道他是什麼樣的人。

「宇謙，你打算在現在的公司一直待下去嗎？」

他看上去有些疑惑，但誠實地點了點頭。

「所以你也會一直住在一樣的地方？」

「我目前是這樣打算。」他說。「畢竟離公司不遠，交通方便，生活機能也好。」

你點點頭。「我套房的租約要到期了，我想搬到離你近一點的地方。」

他怔怔地看著你，看上去沒有預期到你的反應，張了張嘴，但沒有說話。

你給了他一個詢問的眼神。

「既然你都要搬，」他頓了下。「要不要直接搬到——」

他緊張地抓緊你的手。「——我家隔壁？之前的租客退租了，現在還是空的，我可以幫你聯絡房東。」

你鬆開自己屏住的氣息，好笑地敲了下他的胸口。

「問我要不要當你鄰居都這麼緊張？」

他移開視線，耳根發紅，用幾乎聽不見的聲音說：「我不想給你太多壓力。」

你咧嘴笑了，從他身側抱住他，臉枕在他肩上，輕輕用鼻頭蹭了蹭他的皮膚。

他回過頭看著你，低聲問：「所以這是好還是不好？」

你噗哧一笑，點了點頭。「聽起來不錯。」

他咧開嘴，露出有點傻的笑容。你忍不住湊上去吻他，慵懶地分開他的唇瓣，將舌頭探了進去。

他攬住你的後腦，加深了這個吻，動作時激起的水花淹沒了你們唇舌交纏時的嘖嘖水聲。你把他推到牆邊親吻，伸手觸碰他浸潤在池水中卻依然能讓你感覺到火熱的性器。

指尖從他微揚的頂端遊走，滑到他的根部，然後是鼠蹊部的陰毛。在替他口交時你總喜歡把他吞到底，直到你的鼻尖埋進他的毛髮中。

如果刮掉他是否會變得更加敏感？你突然有些好奇。

「宇謙。」你說，結束這個綿長的吻。「你有刮過陰毛嗎？」

他頓了下。「你想要我刮嗎？」

「我就想試試。」你說。「你刮過嗎？」

他安靜了幾秒。「刮過幾次。」

你瞇起眼。「又是你的前炮友？」

「你聽起來像是想把他千刀萬剮。」他好笑地說。「有些人口交的時候不喜歡——」

「那就是他了。」你不悅地說。「誰不喜歡，你陰毛多不多我都喜歡，我只是想看看你會不會更敏感而已。」

「偉傑。」他用嘆息般的語氣喊你。「好喜歡你。」

你低頭掩飾自己上揚的嘴角，手指滑過他的大腿。

「讓我替你刮一次看看好嗎？」

「好。」他說，親了你一下。「你要什麼都好。」

你以前沒有想過幫別人剃毛是感覺多麼親密的一件事情。

他站在浴池中，尚未勃起仍舊尺寸驚人的陰莖垂在你眼前。你跪在他面前，一手抓著他的大腿，一手拿著旅店贈送的刮鬍刀。

「怕嗎？」你問，呼吸打在他的皮膚上，讓他輕顫了下。

「不怕。」他說。「我相信你。」

你彎起唇，鼓勵般親了下他的大腿根，小心翼翼地從他下腹和鼠蹊部之間開始下手。

刀片接觸到皮膚的瞬間，他的腹部肌肉一瞬間縮緊，但又有意識的放鬆下來。你抬頭對他一笑，把他的手放到你自己肩上，開始刮去他深色的毛髮。

他不算是毛髮生長特別旺盛的人，但也需要重複刮幾次才能完全刮除皮膚上的毛髮，裸露出的皮膚帶著微紅，只要稍微被碰觸到就會讓他敏感地縮起肌肉。

興奮讓你的呼吸粗重起來，你小心仔細地刮除他鼠蹊部的毛髮，你可以感覺到他在刀片靠近他的陰莖時身不由己的緊繃。

「乖。」你低聲說，一手扶著他的陰莖，另一手輕柔地刮著他的陰莖根部。他搭著你肩膀的雙手收緊了些，克制著自己的呼吸。

少了陰毛的遮擋他的陰莖看起來更大了，卻多了種脆弱的感覺。

你把刮鬍刀放在一邊，雙手捧起水從他的下腹淋下。

他抽了口氣，高亢的聲音讓你盯著他嚥了口口水，你試探性地舔了下他陰莖的根部。

「哈啊——」

你湊上前舔弄他敏感的皮膚，雙手抓住他的臀部讓他無法逃開。他比平時都要高亢的呻吟讓你興奮起來，你張口含住他勃起的性器，急躁地想將他吞到底。

「學、學長，你別傷到自——」

你一面將他吞得更深，一面揉弄他的囊袋，他雙膝一軟，濺起一波水花，連忙抓著牆壁才沒有跌坐下來，但你沒有放過他。

手指刮搔著他光裸的皮膚，將他整個性器含入口中，直到你的鼻頭碰觸到他的胯骨，每次呼吸都能激得他抽氣。

「學長。」他的拇指輕輕按著你被撐大的嘴角，動作溫柔得讓人難以承受。「學長——哈啊！」

你用指腹揉弄他的會陰，從體外刺激他的前列腺。他的呻吟拔高，忍不住在你口中挺動。

你樂見他為你失控的各種樣貌。

最後，你讓他對著你的臉射了出來，白濁的體液噴濺在你下半臉上，從下巴匯聚滴落，腥鹹的氣味讓你有些亢奮。

他彎下腰，溫柔地舔去你臉上的白濁。你閉著眼睛，套弄起自己的性器，在他溫柔的舔吻中達到頂峰。

在熱氣蒸騰的池水中高潮讓你們都有些慵懶，沖洗過後你們隨意套上浴袍便在床上躺下，打開電視漫無目標地翻台。他把兩個娃娃從行李中解放了出來，你抱著鯊魚，他抱著黑貓，就這樣像是兩個電視兒童一樣肩靠著肩盯著螢幕看。

「總覺得缺了什麼。」他說。

「嗯？」你側過頭看著他。「什麼？」

「啊。」他突然跳下床。「我託朋友幫我帶了你喜歡的泰國點心麵。」

他在背包裡摸索，直接把幾包點心麵往床上丟。你隨手接住一包，拆開包裝。

他回到你身邊的位子上，左手攬著你的腰，右手伸進包裝掰下一塊點心麵塞進你口中。

你挑眉看了他一眼，舔了下他的指尖。

他直接把被你舔過的手指含進嘴裡。

在這方面，你們臉皮厚得不相上下。

「你說我下一本寫科幻怎麼樣？」你問，若有所思地咀嚼口中的零食。「我之前寫科幻的時候還不大會寫感情戲，感覺有點可惜，其實我很喜歡最終還是回歸人情的那種科幻故事。」

他想了幾秒。「像『楚門的世界』？」

你應了聲。「算是吧，整個世界強迫主角做出抉擇，主角基於感情選擇了不算理性，但只有人類才會做的決定。不過詳細內容我還不是很清楚，也不知道到時候有沒有人看。」

「你以前的讀者都喜歡你寫劇情文啊。」他說。「只是現在你也能寫感情戲了。」

「是這樣沒錯。」你歪起笑。「不過我總覺得我最近肉寫太多，把讀者的胃口養大了。」

「你寫什麼我都喜歡看。」他說。「到時候我再寫心得給你。」

你衝著他笑笑，親了下他的嘴角。

有個會幫忙看文的男朋友真好。

螢幕上電影劇情正要發展到高潮，他的手機突然響了幾聲。他連忙拿起手機調成靜音，丟在一旁，結果他的手機瘋狂地震動著，螢幕不斷跳出訊息通知。

「你不看一下？」

他搖搖頭。「這是我們的私人時間。」

「要是有什麼重要的事情呢？」

他撇撇嘴，拿起手機查看，之後翻了個大白眼。

你悶笑。「怎麼一臉一言難盡的表情。」

「我有個女同事是你的粉絲。」他說。「她好像認出你是我男朋友了。」

你差點被自己的口水給嗆到。「怎麼認出來的？」

「我之前跟她問了點意見。」他有些臉紅。「她在文裡面看到了同樣的細節，就認出來了。」

你搖搖頭，抹了抹臉。「請你確保我這輩子都不會跟她見到面。」

「肯定不會讓她見到你的。」他說，手機直接開了請勿打擾。

電影結束之後你們換上衣服到旅館的餐廳吃了晚餐，菜色很簡單，但材料很新鮮。

吃飯過程中他不停伸腳磨蹭你的小腿，臉上卻帶著無辜的表情。你給了他一個沒什麼警告力的瞪視，之後乾脆脫了鞋跟他在桌子底下互踩。

兩個平時都算成熟的成年人，談起戀愛卻像小學生。

以前的你就是無法理解這種幼稚和不理性的衝動。

你想逗他笑，也想把他弄哭，想讓他的情緒與慾望因為你而牽動，胸口充盈的渴望無以名狀，你想以所有可能的方式佔有他，把他變成只屬於你的人。

回到房間，你讓他脫了衣服在床上趴下，他連原因也沒問就褪去了衣物，一臉期待地看著你。

你好笑地看了他一眼，拍了下他結實的臀肉。「幫你按摩，你最近不是背痛嗎？」

「喔。」他也沒失望，聽話地趴在床上等待。

你把按摩用的精油倒在手上搓熱，雙手貼上他的肩頸。他咕噥了聲，側過頭從眼角餘光看著你。

「擔心嗎？」你問。

他搖搖頭。「我就任你宰割了。」

你悶笑，用拇指指腹按了按他的後頸。

他的肩頸部分特別僵硬，稍微施點力都能讓他齜牙咧嘴，又是可憐又是好笑。你低頭安撫地親了他的耳朵一下，慢慢按開他緊繃的肌肉，從肩頸一路往下按到背部。

「還痛嗎？」你問。

他搖搖頭。「唔嗯，有點痠，但不會痛。」

「這裡呢？」

你揉了揉他腰部的肌肉，他全身扭動了一下，用比平時要軟的聲音說了聲「癢」。

你壓下自己內心的躁動，拉起他的手臂按壓。

他漸漸放鬆下來，直到整個人像是融化了一樣癱在床上，讓你聯想到好一陣子之前看過的爆紅影片，一隻倉鼠躺在主人手掌心上，隨著撫摸攤得越來越扁。

心中有種莫名的成就感。

「還有哪裡痠痛嗎？」你問。

「嗯？」他迷迷糊糊地問。「喔，沒有，很棒，很舒服，謝謝男朋友。」

他的回應讓你忍不住興起逗弄他的心思，往他的大腿一坐，雙手手掌貼在他兩片臀瓣上。

「人客要不要按按這裡啊？」你用挑逗的語氣說。「我保證會讓你舒服的。」

他微微轉過頭，帶著笑的雙眼溫和地看著你。「好啊，你要按哪裡都可以。」

「真的？」你雙手推揉著他結實的臀肉，暗示性地往中間移動。「就算我想從裡到外替你按摩前列腺也可以？」

「可以。」他理所當然地說。「怎麼會不可以。」

你心裡樂得開了花，低頭親了下他的尾骨。

「你翻過來。」

他聽話地翻了個身，躺在床上，雙眼專注地看著你，性器已經微微勃起。你伸手將手上殘餘的按摩精油抹在他胸口，雙手撐著他身體兩側，整個人壓在他身上。

「他碰過你後面嗎？」你問。

他搖搖頭，嘴角微微勾起。

「那你自己碰過嗎？」

「只有清理的時候。」他答道。「其實我每次都有清後面。」

你愉悅地笑出聲，貼著他的胸膛小幅度地磨蹭著。「每次？」

「這樣你如果想要交換隨時可以換。」他喘著氣，雙手環住你的腰。「我喜歡滿足你的感覺。」

心口一熱，你低頭貼上他的唇，像是條蛇一樣貼著他來回移動。上衣的布料擦過他敏感的乳尖，讓他在你唇邊抽了口氣，被你趁隙入侵他的口中，你們勃起的硬挺也相互磨蹭著，你的內褲已經被興奮分泌出的前液打濕。

「學長。」他輕顫，雙手抓住你上衣的下襬。「都脫了吧？」

你配合地讓他褪去你的上衣，之後急躁地把褲子和內褲一起脫下，他把你拉回他身上，沒有布料阻隔的身體直接相貼著，硬挺的乳頭互相輾磨，吐著透明體液的性器將他的大腿都弄濕。

「想要什麼？」你在他耳邊問，咬了下他的耳垂。「跟我說好不好？」

他喘了口氣，抓著你的肩膀把你引導到他的胸前。

「想要你舔我。」

你的心跳因為他直白的要求而加快，低頭由下往上舔過他右邊的乳頭，他瞬間弓起身，跳動的陰莖在你的腹部留下一道濕痕，你輕輕咬住他的乳尖，右手揉弄他另一邊的胸膛。

「哈、哈啊，學、學長……」

他雙臂緊抱住你的背，把你拉得更近。你含住他有些腫脹的乳頭，吸吮舔弄著，右手稍嫌粗暴地捏住他另一邊的乳尖，在拇指和食指之間摩擦扭轉。

他整個人都在顫抖，高亢的呻吟對你而言是最好的催情劑，你放開他飽受蹂躪的左胸，唇舌移動到左邊乳頭安撫般溫柔舔舐，手掌貼著他的身體向下移動，撫過他因為快感而緊緊繃著的腹肌，在他被你刮除陰毛後變得光滑的下腹暫留，最後來到他沒有被碰過的後穴。

你的心臟彷彿跳到了喉頭，呼吸急促不已。

拇指指腹貼著他緊緻的穴口，你一面舔著他的乳頭，一面輕輕套弄他碩大的勃起，感覺到他的穴口跟著一張一縮，彷彿在歡迎你進入。

「你的身體好色情。」你說。「我好喜歡。」

他發出短促的笑聲，氣息不穩地回道：「只有你在我當一號的時候這麼說。」

你咬了下他的胸膛，留下淺淺的齒痕。「因為我識貨。」

你從包裡撈出潤滑液，擠了一坨在手指上，也許你用的量有點多了，但你不希望他痛。

就像你們第一次做愛時他對你做的那樣，你食指繞著他的穴口畫圈，讓他一點一點放鬆下來，歡迎你的侵入。

規律收縮的穴口感覺確實就像是在吸吮你的手指，火熱的溫度讓你呼吸一滯。

如果這裡包覆著的是你的性器，你忍不住想，那會是什麼感覺？

「還好嗎？」你問，認真觀察著他的表情。「會不會痛？」

「不會。」他說，抬起雙腿將他吸著你手指的穴口暴露在你眼前。「你不用太小心。」

「你這是適度小心。」你回嘴，一面舔弄他下腹敏感的皮膚，一面抽送著手指。

「你……哈……可以多插一根手指了。」

「心急？」你調侃地問。

他乾脆地點頭。「心急。」

你勾起唇角，試探性地將中指跟著插入他體內，他抽了口氣，但輕易地將你的第二根手指也吞了進去。

你不知道這是他天賦異稟，還是單純因為你的手指比他的要細。

你抓著他的性器，舔弄性器的下緣，同時抽送著手指，讓他適應你的侵入。他喘著氣，口中含糊地叫喚著「學長」。

你含住他碩大的龜頭，兩指在他體內一勾。

他發出一聲高亢的呻吟，深埋進你口中的性器吐出鹹澀的體液，穴口止不住地收縮著，緊箍著你手指的根部。你更加賣力地輾磨著他體內的敏感點，感覺他的陰莖彷彿又脹大了一些。

「學、學長，我快要——」

你將他吞到根部，手指持續刺激著他的前列腺，快感打斷了他尚未完成的句子，他顫抖著射了出來。

你嚥下口中的精液，讓他攬著你的後腦索吻。

你的手指仍在他的體內，感覺著他穴口的收縮，從急促的吸吮到緩和的抽動，直到他因為高潮而緊繃的身體放鬆下來。

「舒服？」你問。

他點點頭，後知後覺地有些羞赧。「很舒服。」

「這次換我蒙住你的眼睛好不好？」你捏了下他的耳垂。「讓我一邊吸你的腳指一邊用按摩棒幹你好不好？」

他瞪大雙眼，瞳孔因為情慾而放大，用嘶啞的聲音說：「好。」

你真想知道他在面對你時到底有沒有底線，至今為止他就沒對你說過不好。

事先沒有準備眼罩，所以你用他的領帶替他蒙上了雙眼。深紅色的絲質布料搭上他雙頰酡紅的臉，不知怎麼地有種色情的感覺。

你看著他乖乖躺在床上任你宰割的模樣，突然就懂了上一次他為什麼會忍不住碰你。

「幫我把腿抬起來。」你說，引著他抱著自己的雙腿，他的穴口還帶著潤滑液的水光，讓你有種直接插入的衝動。

別急，你告訴自己，夜還很長。

按摩棒的尺寸比較大，你擔心他無法適應，所以一開始只是抵在他的穴口輕輕戳弄。他抽了口氣，微微瑟縮。

你安撫地捏了下他的大腿，捧著他的腳吻了下他的腳背。

「之前是不是就是這隻腳在桌底下跟我打架？」

他笑出聲。「我原本明明就是在調情。」

「唔，那你這招不是特別成功。」你舔了下他腳踝突出的關節，他的腳背倏地弓起。「下次再接再厲。」

他又笑了聲，笑聲在你舔起他的腳趾時轉成呻吟，他的穴口突然就把按摩棒的頭吸了進去，你近乎癡迷地看著他的後穴被一點點撐大，直到吞下按摩棒最粗的部分。

你按下開關，讓按摩棒開始自動在他的體內抽送。

他呻吟出聲，手指掐進自己大腿的肌肉，留下艷紅的指痕。你抓著他的腳板，把他的腳趾含進口中舔弄，牙齒輕輕咬住他腳趾的根部。他因為快感而發出的嚶嚀幾乎比平時的聲音要高了八度，飢渴的後穴自動自發地把按摩棒吞了進去，你沒什麼用力，按摩棒便幾乎插到了底。

「要不要調強一點？」你問，舔了下他的腳心。他一時之間管不住自己的腿，盲目地追逐著你的碰觸。

「哈、哈啊，要……我要。」

「這樣要強不強的是不是讓你覺得很癢？」你用逗弄的語氣問。「是不是很想被狠狠地幹？」

「學長。」他有些惱羞，但語氣比起生氣更接近撒嬌。「你別逗——」

你將強度調到最強，放開手讓按摩棒自主幹起他的後穴，你專注於舔弄他的腳趾，空餘的手輕輕刮搔他另一隻腳。

「感覺、感覺怎麼會那麼像……」

「像是在被幹？」你帶著笑意問。「確實沒有不實廣告吧？」

「好、好爽……」他的聲音都帶著點哭腔，把另一隻腳送到你面前。「學長——」

「這邊也要？」你明知故問。「寂寞了？」

他已經爽到說不出完整的句子，你抓住他送到你眼前的腳，細細舔過每一根腳趾之間的趾縫，愉悅地聽著他失控的叫聲。他全身都在顫抖，高高揚起的陰莖不斷吐出前液，你有點難以想像平時這麼大一個東西是怎麼被插進你體內的。

「想射了？」你問。

他點點頭。

「可是我還想要你留幾次額度幹我呢。」你說。「想讓你在我體內射出來。」

「學長——」

「我幫你堵住好不好？」你放開他的腳，趴在他身上問他。「堵住這裡。」

你抓住他的陰莖，拇指蓋在他頂端的小孔上。

他只猶豫了半秒。「好。」

你沒有預期到他的反應，伸手將按摩棒關掉，拔了出來，之後又確認了一次：「真的？你願意讓我把馬眼棒用在你身上？你不確定的話不要答應我。」

「我想讓你把我堵住。」他的氣息不穩定，但語氣不帶一點遲疑。「我想要你對我做你想做的事情。」

你啞然。「你這樣我會忍不住得寸進尺。」

「才不會。」他說。「你這麼喜歡我。」

他對你的信任讓你都有點擔憂。

「你才是太喜歡我了。」你低頭吻他。「你要會拒絕我啊。」

「可是你還沒有提過我會想拒絕的要求。」他說。「那我為什麼要拒絕你？」

你撥開他因為汗水而黏在額頭上的髮絲，在遮蓋住他眼睛的領帶上親了一下。

「不舒服要跟我說。」你強調。「不要逞強。」

他點點頭，伸手碰了下你的唇角。「好喜歡你。」

這個人怎麼能那麼可愛？

你為了寫文做研究時真的沒想過自己有一天會應用在自家男朋友身上，但你現在很慶幸自己當時查了一堆資料，雖然沒有實務經驗，起碼你有理論知識，知道要怎麼消毒，知道要先把雙手清洗乾淨。

「不怕？」

「不怕。」

你拍了拍他緊抓著床單的手，他承認：「有點怕，但更多的是興奮。」

你和他相反，心裡興奮，但更多的是擔心自己傷到他。

「我會插得很慢。」你說。「痛的話一定、一定要告訴我。」

他笑得燦爛，你可以想像他的雙眼發亮的模樣。

你想看他的雙眼因為你發亮的模樣。

你伸手拿掉領帶，在他訝異地眨著明亮的雙眼時湊上前吻了他。

「我有沒有跟你說過你的眼睛很好看？」

他笑瞇了眼。「你在文裡跟我說了。」

你愛憐地摸了摸他的臉頰，馬眼棒抵著他的龜頭。

緩緩地、小心翼翼地，你將沾滿潤滑液的金屬棒插進了他的孔洞中。

他悶哼了聲，你立刻敏感地抬起頭。

「痛？」

他搖搖頭。「只是感覺有點奇怪。」

你看著他的臉，一面觀察他的反應一面把金屬棒一點一點插得更深。他的氣息粗重起來，雙頰變得更紅，但神色中並沒有疼痛的樣子。

「好棒，宇謙。」你低聲說。「你做的很好。」

他專注地看著你，手指戳弄著自己的後穴，像是急著想要你進入。

你的動作依舊小心又緩慢，直到馬眼棒完全插入，末端防止手滑的圓圈抵著他的龜頭。

他抽了口氣。

「這邊會爽？」你疑惑地問，調整了下馬眼棒的角度。

他的呻吟聲就足以回答你的問題。

「進、進來。」他撐開自己的穴口說。「我想要你進來了。」

你怎麼拒絕得了他。

匆匆套上保險套，你才剛抹上潤滑就被他用雙腳勾住腰部，催促你快點進入。你趴在他身上把龜頭對準他的穴口，抬起他的腿挺進。

你和他都忍不住呻吟出聲，他的體內正如你想像中一般的熱，腸肉緊緻的包覆感讓你差點直接射出來，你一口咬在他肩膀上，緩緩挺動著下身。

「快一點。」他啞聲說。「我想要你用力幹我。」

「宇謙。」你舔了下他的喉結。「你這叫我拿你怎麼辦呢？」

你抓著他的腰開始奮力操幹，他雙腿夾住你的臀部，雙手抱著你的背，毫無保留地敞開身體，歡迎你的入侵。

「宇謙，你裡面好舒服。」你喘著氣說，渴望著被他的軟肉吸吮的快感。你使勁將陰莖插到他身體深處，加快速度操開他的甬道，肉體撞擊的聲音和他接連不斷的呻吟讓你更加興奮。

「啊……啊，學長，好棒、好爽……」

他的雙手收得更緊，將你的上身牢牢困在懷中，你任他急切地舔吻著你的脖頸，大開大闔地挺動下身，快感燃盡了你任何一點自制力，動作變得毫無章法。

「喜歡你，我喜歡你。」你低聲說，側著頭讓他咬住你的脖子，微微的鈍疼帶來異樣的快感，你呻吟著射了出來。

「學長！幫我拔掉——」

你將金屬棒拔了出來，一股股白濁從他挺立的陰莖射出，量比平時都要多，射得也比平時都要遠。

你動情地看著他從下巴到胸口沾染上的體液，低頭一一舔去。

他看著你，眼神突然多了平時少見的侵略性，讓你興奮地發顫。

「我想幹你。」他說。「想把你幹哭。」

你求之不得。

他的動作不能算是粗暴，卻比平時都要強硬，你在他的擺弄下趴在床上，雙腿大開，臀部高高抬起。他掰開你的臀肉，對著你的穴口吹了口氣，麻癢的感覺讓你瑟縮了下。

「現在看起來這麼小的地方……」他低聲說，直接將濕熱的舌頭插進你的穴口。

你呻吟出聲，臀部被他固定著無法移動，只能被動地接受他舌頭和手指的開拓。他的舌尖在你後穴中戳刺，寬大的雙手揉捏著你的屁股，唾液沿著你的穴口往大腿內側流下。

不夠，你想要更多。

他像是聽見了你的心聲，兩根手指夾帶著潤滑液直接插了進來，沒有刺激你敏感點的意思，而是專注於替你擴張，在你的甬道中抽送攪動，舌尖還不忘沿著你的穴口舔弄。

「可以了，我也不是第一次——」

第三根手指、第四根手指，這是他第一次在擴張時沒有以你的快感為重，像是好好讓你適應已經用盡了他全部的自制力。你心臟重重地撞擊著胸腔，為了自己能讓他失控而感到滿足，，你將腿分得更開，雙手向後伸，自己掰開臀肉，作為無聲的邀請。

他雙手扣住你的腰，直接撞了進來。

粗大的性器直接幹開你的腸肉，一下子被填滿的感覺讓你抽了口氣，穴口痠脹不已。他整個人貼了上來，低頭啃咬你的肩頸，下身毫不留情地挺動著，撞擊著你的臀部，操得你雙腿都要支撐不住自己的重量。

「學長、學長。」他在你耳邊低語，將你的雙手釘在床上，陰莖肆意在你體內橫行。你不甘示弱地搖動臀部，迎上他的撞擊，刻意地在他退出的時候收緊肌肉挽留。他悶哼了聲，騰出一隻手把你的臉往側邊轉，低頭吻住你的唇。

他分開你的雙唇，舌頭闖進你口中，下身抓準了角度瘋狂刺激著你的敏感點。快感強烈得讓你幾乎想要逃跑，腿卻軟得讓你一步也爬不動，你整個人攤在床上，任他予取予求。

感覺到有什麼插進了你飽脹的穴口，是他的手指。

「宇謙？」

「之前你說自己沒辦法一次吃進我的陰莖跟按摩棒。」他說。「我覺得可以。」

「不、不可能，你已經那麼大了。」

「之前都多插三根手指進去過。」他舔了下你的耳朵。「你可以的。」

「我……」

他右手的食指和中指貼著他的陰莖在你體內抽送，之後是無名指。

你吞了口口水，對他說了：「好。」

他一次抽出手指和性器，躺在床上讓你騎在他身上。突然的空虛感驅使你心急地將他的陰莖吞回體內，他低笑出聲，拿起按摩棒抵著你仍舊不滿足的後穴。

你不知道自己是害怕多一點還是興奮多一點。

「要進去了，學長。」他說，緩慢但堅定地將按摩棒插了進來。

你癱倒在他身上，腦中一片空白，意識中只剩下穴口被一點點撐大的感覺，肌肉徒勞地收縮著，卻發現沒有任何收縮的空間。

好脹。

「學長。」他的語氣幾乎可以用虔誠來形容，空著的手愛撫著你的背脊。

「哈、哈啊，宇謙、宇謙——」

你整個人都在顫抖，呼吸短促地像是在啜泣，他溫柔地親吻你的眼角。

「還好嗎？」他輕聲問。

你點點頭，一時之間說不出話，他親了下你的嘴角。

「我可以動了嗎？」

你應了聲，把臉埋進他的肩窩。

他動的瞬間你射了。

你一時之間沒有反應過來，快感來得又快又急，他環著你的腰挺動下身，陰莖和按摩棒一同在你體內抽送，讓你一瞬間有種他有兩根性器的錯覺。你連連抽氣，強烈的飽脹感讓你真的被逼出了淚水，被他溫柔地舔去。

他的節奏雖然舒緩，任何一點動作卻都會輾過你的敏感點，讓你爽得說不出話，當他開始加速挺動下身，你整個人已經失去了控制，趴在他身上發出一聲聲嚶嚀，淚水不斷從眼角滑落，口中卻喊著要他給你更多。

這一次的高潮讓你全身顫抖，他跟著呻吟出聲，緊抱著你等待你們的身體稍微冷靜下來。

他緩緩將按摩棒拔了出來，發出色情的聲響。你顫抖了下，穴口一時之間無法收緊。

「你……你先不要拔出來。」

有他在你體內你至少不會太過不安，他也不需要你解釋什麼，雙臂緊緊抱著你，愛憐地吻了下你發紅的眼角。

「還好嗎？」他問。

你應了聲，捏了下他的乳頭，讓他「嘶」了聲。

你輕笑，親了下他的胸口。

「這下我下次可以寫龍或蛇化成的攻了。」

他發出有點困惑的鼻音，你笑了起來。

「你不知道嗎？蛇有兩根啊。」

他楞了幾秒。「……那算人獸嗎？」

你被逗樂了，枕著他的胸膛大笑出聲。他彎起笑，按了按你的脖頸。

「情人節快樂，學長。」

你抬起頭，對上他溫和的視線。

「情人節快樂。」

*

隔天早上飯店送來了情人節招待的蛋糕，你和他已經沒什麼精力做什麼，所以只是你一口我一口吃完了蛋糕，偶爾交換帶著甜味的吻。

回去的路上你已經開始計畫他生日時你們要怎麼過了。

你對未來和他一起度過的每個節日都充滿期待。


End file.
